Le distributeur de baisers
by desiderata-girl
Summary: Imaginez que vous puissiez grâce à une simple pièce de monnaie, embrasser le garçon de vos rêves ! C'est tentant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais attention à ne pas vous tromper de bouton...
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Salut chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté quelque chose sur ! Je m'excuse à tous ceux qui attendent impatiemment les chapitres de mes deux autres fics en cours ! J'était tellement prise avec ces nouveaux one shots ! D'ailleurs cette fic en était un au départ ! Je peux donc vous dire qu'il faisait 55 pages et c'est la raison pour laquelle avec ma Béta adorée on a trouvé qu'il serait plus raisonnable d'en faire une fic pour le plaisir de vos petits yeux !

J'ai eu l'idée cet été, en me réveillant un matin j'ai eu un scénario qui se mettait en place tout seul dans ma tête et le voilà fini ! Malheureusement pour vous, il faudra compter environ un mois ou deux avant de connaître cette fin ! MOUAHAHAHAAHHAHA *_la sadique est de retour_* Donc, j'espère que comme mes autres fics en GaaHina celle-ci saura vous satisfaire, ou du moins vous faire passer un bon moment ! C'est le but de chaque auteur après tout !

**Le distributeur de baisers**

**Résumé :** Imaginez que vous puissiez avec une simple pièce de monnaie, embrasser le garçon de vos rêves ! C'est tentant n'est-ce pas ? Mais attention à ne pas vous tromper de bouton...

**Couple :** Gaa/Hina

**Genre :** romance, humour (une fois n'est pas coutume, je précise que je vais m'efforcer de vous faire rire, mais c'est pas gagné !), univers ninja, Gaara a encore son bijû, hétéro, pas de yaoi cette fois-ci désolée !

**Rating :** T (oui pour une fois il n'y aura pas de lemon, il faut bien une première fois à tout !)

**disclamair :** les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Kishimoto, mais j'attends mon heure, bientôt ils seront à moi !!!

Voilà, bonne lecture !

_Desiderata-girl ou Haruko_

Chapitre 1 : Maladresse et mauvaises surprises

C'était un après-midi comme les autres, dans le paisible petit village de Konoha. Hinata Hyûga, du haut de ses seize ans venait de terminer un entraînement épuisant, et récompensait ses efforts par une petite balade en solitaire. Ses coéquipiers Shino Aburame et Kiba Inuzuka, avaient eux-mêmes des choses à faire et ils ne se verraient que le lendemain, lors de leur sortie hebdomadaire, pour aller boire un verre.

La jeune fille donc, marchait à travers les rues sans destination précise, profitant du soleil automnal. On était début octobre, mais il faisait encore bon. Elle songea que l'anniversaire de Naruto approchait à grands pas. Naruto... Elle ne lui avait toujours pas avoué ses sentiments, comment pouvait-elle seulement espérer avoir une chance avec lui si elle ne disait rien ?

Hinata laissa échapper un soupir. Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi timide. Elle déambulait, la tête baissée, et se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'elle change son attitude ! La Hyûga redressa le menton et réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Soudain, son regard se posa sur une machine étrange.

Elle s'approcha et pu lire : "_Distributeur de baisers_". La jeune fille fixa d'un air consterné l'appareil. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette invention bizarre ?! Son regard descendit un peu plus bas et s'attarda sur le slogan publicitaire.

__ "Vous avez toujours rêvé de l'embrasser, mais vous êtes trop timide, ou il vous semble inaccessible ?"_

_ Oui, c'est à peu près ça, reconnut-elle d'un ton dépité.

_ "_Ne torturez plus votre oreiller dégoulinant de bave, nous avons la solution ! Le garçon de vos rêves, prêt à vous embrasser dans une simple capsule !"_

_ QUOI ?!

_ "_Il vous suffit d'introduire une pièce dans la fente prévue à cet effet et de sélectionner son nom en pressant le bouton correspondant."_

Hinata jeta un coup d'oeil à la liste de noms et finit par trouver celui qu'elle cherchait, Naruto Uzumaki. Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Et si c'était un canular ? Ça semblait un peu trop beau tout de même. Et puis, il pouvait très bien s'agir d'un clone dans la capsule. Oui mais... D'un autre côté, pouvoir embrasser Naruto, depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait...

Après tout, elle n'avait presque rien à perdre, si ce n'est une malheureuse pièce de monnaie. La jeune fille regarda à droite puis à gauche, nerveusement, puis s'approcha de l'appareil lorsqu'elle crut entendre du bruit. Tournant la tête brusquement, elle ne fit pas attention au sol devenu visqueux à cause d'une flaque d'eau et dérapa en tentant de se rattraper au premier appui qu'elle trouva, en d'autres termes la machine.

Sa main s'enfonça sur un bouton en voulant se retenir mais elle finit quand même par terre, le nez dans la boue. La capsule tomba dans un petit bruit métallique, Hinata tendit la main avec difficulté et la ramassa mais aucun nom n'était inscrit.

_ J'espère que c'est la bonne, murmura-t-elle, inquiète en se débarbouillant le visage tandis qu'elle se relevait péniblement.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas davantage de temps pour se pencher sur la question, des bruits de pas se rapprochaient de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et Hinata n'avait aucune envie d'être surprise près de cette machine douteuse. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer à la demeure des Hyûga en évitant soigneusement de croiser le plus de personnes possible. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle ferma la porte à clef et s'assit sur son lit, la capsule toujours dans sa main.

La jeune fille observa encore une fois l'objet, mais aucun mode d'emploi n'y avait été adjoint, juste une petite indication : concentrez votre chakra dessus pour l'ouvrir. Eh bien, s'il n'y avait que cela, elle le fit. La petite boule de plastique s'ouvrit alors dans un nuage de fumée qui fit tousser légèrement Hinata. C'était une espèce de brouillard rose qui piquait les yeux et démangeait la gorge, à l'odeur écoeurante de barbe à papa.

Lorsqu'il se dissipa enfin, la brune leva la tête et croisa un regard bleu, mais il n'était pas azur comme elle l'espérait. À la place des prunelles espiègles, ce fut deux turquoises encadrées par des mèches rouges sang qu'elle rencontra. Une peau pâle et non tannée, un tatouage du kanji "amour" sur le côté gauche du front, au lieu du symbole de Konoha sur un bandeau frontal en son centre.

Le jeune homme sortit un petit bout de papier de la poche de son pantalon noir et le déplia. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et lut d'une voix extrêmement monotone.

_ Bonjour, je suis Gaara No Sabaku, merci de m'avoir choisi pour t'embrasser.

Le rêve virait au cauchemar. Hinata le regardait bouche bée. Alors cette machine fonctionnait vraiment ?! Enfin, sauf que là, il y avait un léger problème.

_ Ahem, bon, bonjour. Mon nom est Hinata Hyûga, mais je, euh, comment dire...

Le roux la fixa avec lassitude et se mit à tapoter du pied sur le sol, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_ Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tu n'as pas fait d'énormes progrès en expression depuis les examens chunins, lâcha-t-il sèchement. Je suis Kazekage moi, ce n'est pas parce que mon clone occupe mon poste en mon absence que j'ai du temps à perdre avec toi.

La jeune fille se crispa. Quel garçon désagréable ! Il était d'une insupportable arrogance et semblait la considérer comme un vulgaire déchet. On aurait dit Neji avant sa rencontre avec Naruto. Et cela lui rappela les mauvais souvenirs qui allait de pair avec. Son visage s'assombrit, les bonnes résolutions qu'elle comptait prendre volèrent en éclats.

La tête baissée, elle fixa ses pieds, n'osant plus regarder le jeune homme de peur de croiser ses prunelles méprisantes.

_ Dé, désolée, c'est une erreur, ce n'est pas, pas, toi que je voulais, sé, sélectionner, expliqua-t-elle légèrement tremblante.

Il la jaugea un instant puis eut un rictus.

_ Par erreur tu dis, demanda-t-il en sortant un livre de sa sacoche, qu'il commença à feuilleter.

Hinata jeta un œil à l'ouvrage et sentit son moral s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans les tréfonds du désespoir. En effet, le titre n'était autre que "_Manuel pour filles coincées et incapables de faire quoi que ce soit par elles-mêmes_". En somme, tout ce qui pouvait la caractériser.

Pendant qu'elle se morfondait, le jeune homme continuait à lire, citant parfois une phrase prise au hasard d'une page.

_ "_Comment la persuader de coucher avec vous avant de l'embrasser_", non c'est pas ça, "_comment faire en sorte qu'elle vous offre un strip-tease pour vous remercier avant de l'embrasser_", pas ça non plus...

Il chercha encore, parcourant les pages de ce manuel plus que douteux quand enfin, il s'arrêta.

_ Voilà, déclara-t-il, "_que faire si la jeune fille coincée est en plus maladroite et qu'elle a appuyé sur le mauvais bouton en trébuchant, se trompant ainsi de garçon à embrasser_".

Hinata écarquilla les yeux, comment ce bouquin pouvait-il savoir ?!

_ "_Demandez-lui d'abord si elle veut tout de même que vous l'embrassiez."_

Gaara leva les yeux vers elle, inexpressif.

_ Est-ce que tu veux que je t'embrasse, demanda-t-il d'un air aussi motivé qu'aurait pu l'être Shikamaru à l'idée d'exécuter ne serait-ce qu'un battement de cils.

La Hyûga le dévisagea avec incompréhension. La réponse lui semblait évidente, si elle s'était trompée, alors elle n'en avait certainement pas envie. Elle prit malgré tout la peine de lui répondre.

_ N, non.

Elle se risqua même une remarque en voyant le peu d'enthousiasme que manifestait le garçon.

_ D'a, d'ailleurs, toi non plus, enfin, tu, tu n'as pas l'air d'en avoir envie. Alors pour, pourquoi tu fais ce truc de distributeur ?

_ Je le fais parce que ça apporte de l'argent à mon village, expliqua-t-il d'une voix terne. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'une fille coincée, en mal d'amour ou je ne sais quoi, me sélectionne, l'argent part dans les caisses de la banque. Au début, c'était assez énervant de se faire envoyer aux quatre coins du globe, mais au bout de mille et quelques baisers, on finit par s'habituer.

Répugnant, tout simplement répugnant. Hinata n'avait définitivement aucune envie de poser ses lèvres sur celles de cet infâme individu. Elle réprima cependant un gémissement de dégoût. Ce jeune homme n'était pas n'importe qui, et même si elle était l'héritière officielle du clan le plus puissant de son village, elle lui devait un certain respect.

Elle lui exprima donc son refus de façon polie et civilisée.

_ Je suis dé, désolée, mais, je, je ne peux pas te laisser m'embrasser, c'est impossible.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête d'un air ennuyé.

_ Hm, c'est embêtant ça, je n'avais encore jamais fait face à ce genre de situations, bon voyons ce que dit le manuel. "_Si la jeune fille refuse que vous l'embrassiez, eh bien c'est bête pour vous, car vous n'avez à compter de maintenant, plus qu'une semaine pour la convaincre du contraire_."

La brune alla s'asseoir sur son lit, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se reposer après son entraînement et cette situation étrange qui lui tombait dessus n'arrangeait rien à sa fatigue. Enfin, le plus embêté des deux, c'était certainement Gaara, car même si la jeune fille manquait de confiance en soi, elle n'en savait pas moins ce qu'elle voulait, ou en l'occurrence, ne voulait pas.

_ Il, il n'y a pas une autre solution ?

_ Je ne sais pas, il faut que je regarde :"_Demandez-lui les raisons qui la pousse à ne pas vouloir de votre baiser, c'est la première étape vers l'accomplissement de votre mission_." Pourquoi refuses-tu que je t'embrasse ?

Hinata poussa un profond soupir et leva les yeux vers le roux qui attendait toujours debout devant elle.

_ Ce, c'est mon premier baiser, avoua-t-elle un peu embarrassée.

_ Ah je vois, fit-il moqueur, non seulement tu es coincée, mais en plus tu es le genre de fille prude qui réserve son premier baiser à celui qu'elle aime sincèrement.

La jeune fille devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Mais pourquoi se sentait-il toujours obligé d'être aussi cynique ? On aurait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas prononcer une phrase sans la prendre de haut.

_ C'est ce que dit le manuel en tout cas, et vu ta réaction, j'en déduis que c'est vrai. Pitoyable...

Oui, il semblait vraiment prendre un malin plaisir à la détruire à petit feu. À chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche, la Hyûga se sentait de plus en plus mal. Comme s'il savait exactement là où il fallait frapper pour l'enfoncer. Progressivement, une boule se forma au creux de sa gorge.

_ Est-ce si mal de vouloir que mon premier baiser reste inoubliable, interrogea-t-elle d'un ton pathétique.

Le jeune Kazekage ferma le livre et vint s'asseoir près de la Hyûga qui s'écarta immédiatement. Plutôt mourir que de laisser cet énergumène l'approcher, seulement elle n'avait pas prévu que l'énergumène en question n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser s'échapper. Du sable jaillit de sa jarre et vint bloquer les bras et les jambes de la brune.

_ KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Que, que, qu'est-ce qui te prends, hurla-t-elle horrifiée.

Hinata observa, terrifiée, le garçon qui prenait place au dessus d'elle, callant ses avant-bras au niveau de son visage.

_ Moi aussi je pourrais faire de ton premier baiser un instant inoubliable, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave.

Il marqua une pause et elle entendit le bruit d'un bruissement de papier. La jeune fille releva lentement la tête et vit Gaara, le livre dans les mains qui le feuilletait d'un air pensif.

_ D'après le manuel, j'en suis capable. "_Pour peu que vous y mettiez de la bonne volonté, elle pourrait passer le meilleur moment de sa vie, enfin, peut-être._" Hm, donc tout dépend de moi en fait... Tu sais, poursuivit-il en baissant la tête vers elle, j'embrasse plutôt bien, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je...

_ NON ! NON, NON ET NON, s'exclama-t-elle à la fois affolée et dégoûtée en tournant brusquement la tête. Ja, jamais je ne te laisserai poser tes lèvres sur les miennes !

_ D'accord, fit-il simplement.

Hinata crut qu'il avait finalement renoncé, mais elle se trompait. En effet, le jeune homme descendit son visage au niveau du cou nu de la brune et commença à l'embrasser doucement. À ce geste, elle se crispa automatiquement.

_ Mais, mais, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'écria-t-elle très gênée. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas !

_ Tu as parlé de lèvres, tu ne m'as pas interdit de toucher au reste, rétorqua-t-il presque amusé.

_ D, dans ce cas je...

_ Trop tard, l'interrompit-il, ou sinon je t'embrasse sur la bouche.

La Hyûga ne répondit rien. Cette situation était vraiment embarrassante. La sensation des lèvres de Gaara sur sa peau n'avait pas l'effet qu'elle imaginait. La jeune fille s'attendait à trouver cela abject, mais étrangement, c'était agréable. Pourtant, ce garçon était réellement immonde, et il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Naruto, autant physiquement que moralement. Si seulement ç'avait pu être lui à sa place. Comme elle aurait été heureuse...

Mais non, car Naruto lui, il aimait Sakura. En y repensant, Hinata sentit son coeur se serrer, tout comme sa gorge et lentement, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, silencieuses et amères. Elle ferma les yeux, c'était tellement douloureux de se dire que quoi qu'elle fasse, jamais son amour ne serait réciproque.

Elle se força à ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de tristesse pour ne pas alerter Gaara qui ne semblait s'être rendu compte de rien. Pourtant, quelques instants plus tard, le sable qui la retenait prisonnière retourna dans la jarre et le jeune homme retira ses lèvres.

_ Tu peux le dire si ça te terrorise à ce point, je ne suis pas un monstre non plus. Je ne vais pas te forcer si vraiment tu n'aimes pas ça.

Sur ce, il essuya les larmes de la jeune fille et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout du lit. Hinata l'observa avec étonnement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel comportement de sa part. Il était donc capable d'être gentil ? Il s'était arrêté parce qu'il croyait qu'elle avait eu peur ? Enfin de compte, elle s'était peut-être trompée à son sujet.

_ Merci, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je pleurais, avoua-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

_ Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ?

_ Tu, tu vas te moquer si je te le dis, soupira-t-elle tristement. Et puis tu n'as pas de temps à perdre avec une pau, pauvre fille comme moi...

_ J'ai une semaine à perdre maintenant, à moins que tu me laisses t'embrasser, ce dont je doute... Donc, je t'écoutes, vas-y.

Eh ben, c'était drôlement encourageant comme façon de faire. Mais bon, après tout, elle n'avait pas grand chose à y perdre.

_ Je suis amoureuse de Naruto. Mais lui, il aime Sakura...

_ Ce serait pas lui que voulais sélectionner au départ, l'interrompit-il sans le faire exprès.

_ Si.

En entendant sa réponse le jeune homme se rapprocha progressivement avec un air de prédateur.

_ Donc, si je prends son apparence et que je t'embrasse ça...

_ Non, je refuse, trancha-t-elle froidement. Tu, tu n'es pas lui, ça ne servirait à rien.

_ Au moins, j'aurais essayé, marmonna-t-il.

Hinata soupira, elle allait devoir passer une semaine comme ça, à repousser ses avances ? Et l'embrasser sur la joue, ça ne marchait pas ?

_ Ce c'est obligatoirement sur la bouche ?

_ Oui, et ça ne finit pas tant que je ne l'ai pas décidé.

La jeune fille le dévisagea, interloquée.

_ Co, comment ça ?!

_ Eh bien, ça peut durer cinq secondes, comme ça peut aller jusqu'à, je ne sais pas moi, dix minutes...

Bon sang, dix minutes, mais où est-ce qu'il trouvait le souffle pour un temps pareil ?! Enfin, ce n'était pas son problème puisque de toute façon, il ne l'embrasserait pas.

_ Et si, et si jamais tu ne ré, réussis pas à m'embrasser d'ici la fin de la semaine, que, qu'est-ce qui se passera, demanda-t-elle avec une légère pointe de curiosité.

C'était pas que son sort l'intéressait tant que ça, mais bon, elle voulait quand même savoir. Des fois que ça lui retombe dessus... Gaara prit le manuel et le feuilleta à la recherche de la réponse.

_ "_Vous n'aurez plus qu'à vous marier, vivre heureux avec pleins d'enfants, fin._"

_ QUOI ?!

_ Je plaisante, la rassura-t-il d'une voix monocorde. "_Si vous ne parvenez pas à l'embrasser passé le délai, ce sera considéré comme un abandon de votre part, et votre nom sera retiré du distributeur, dites adieu à votre argent._"

Tout à coup, Hinata sentit comme des ondes maléfiques s'emparer du corps de Gaara. Il la fixait avec un regard meurtrier. Oula, il avait l'air d'y tenir à son argent... Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser embrasser juste pour des besoins financiers, c'était hors de question !

_ Je, je suis désolée, mais, mais c'est toujours n, non. Tu, tu peux tou, toujours essayé de me persuader si...

_ C'est un défi ?

La brune frissonna, l'espace d'un instant le regard bleu glacé témoignait d'une effroyable assurance. Elle avait dit cela sans réfléchir, mais lui semblait prendre ses mots au premier degré. Elle voulut rectifier le tir, mais le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air disposé à l'écouter. Il lui saisit le menton pour la regarder en face, droit dans les yeux.

_ D'ici la fin de la semaine, tu tomberas dans mes bras et tu me supplieras de t'embrasser, lui prédit-il sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Puis, il la lâcha et sourit avec satisfaction, pour lui, c'était comme si c'était déjà fait. Malgré elle, Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublée. Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir ne serait-ce qu'un tiers de sa confiance en lui... Mais, elle reprit contenance et se leva, si elle restait près de lui, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ?

_ Et en attendant que vas-tu faire ?

Le roux parut revenir sur terre un instant.

_ Hn ?

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et l'observa dubitative.

_ Je, je veux dire, tu as un endroit où dormir ?

_ Ah, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, à part ici, je vois difficilement où.

_ Mais, mais, c'est impossible, je, je ne peux pas t'héberger en secret ! Si, si jamais mon père te voyait il...

_ Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, parce que personne ne peut me voir à part toi.

Hinata ne comprenait pas très bien où il voulait en venir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu entends par, "personne à part moi ne peux te voir", interrogea-t-elle un peu perdue.

_ Eh bien juste que si quelqu'un nous voit discuter ensemble, il pensera que tu parles toute seule, expliqua-t-il simplement.

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ronds.

_ Mais, mais, mais, pourtant tu es réel, tu n'es pas un fantôme !

_ Non, mais je ne suis pas sensé être présent à deux endroits à la fois, mon clone est là pour donner l'illusion que je fais mon travail en tant que Kazekage.

Dingue, cette histoire était complètement dingue ! Comment une chose pareille était-elle possible ?! Dire qu'elle trouvait qu'il ne se passait pas grand chose dans sa vie... La voilà servie à présent ! Hinata jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale, il était déjà dix-neuf heures passées.

_ Bon, eh bien, je, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix...

Elle alla chercher un futon dans son armoire et l'installa par terre à côté de son lit, puis y jeta un oreiller.

_ Tu, tu peux prendre mon lit, je, je dormirai là-dessus.

Gaara ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'acquiescer. Ce n'était que pour quelques jours, elle pouvait bien dormir sur un futon, après tout, il était Kazekage, c'était donc normal de lui céder son lit...

_ Je vais me laver, tu pourras y aller après moi, comme ça tu n'auras pas besoin de préparer la salle de bain, déclara-t-elle avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la pièce voisine, la salle de déshabillage.

Elle ôta ses vêtements rapidement, prit une serviette sur la pile prévue à cet effet et fit couler l'eau du bain. Elle commença d'abord par se nettoyer de toute la crasse due à son entraînement, et se sentit déjà mieux. Une fois savonnée et rincée, la jeune fille se glissa dans l'eau bien chaude et poussa un petit soupir d'aise.

Après tout ce qui venait de lui arriver, un peu de détente n'était pas de refus. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Gaara était-il en train de réfléchir à une façon de la faire craquer ? L'idée de partager sa chambre avec un garçon durant une semaine ne la réjouissait pas vraiment à la vérité. Considérant le fait qu'elle ne sortirait sans doute jamais avec Naruto, peut-être devrait-elle se laisser faire...

Mais embrasser un garçon dont elle n'était pas amoureuse, pire, qui l'insupportait, cruel dilemme. D'un côté, elle tenait l'occasion de se débarrasser de lui, mais de l'autre, elle devait y sacrifier quelque chose d'important. Le premier baiser, ce n'était pas une chose que l'on pouvait faire autant de fois qu'on le voulait...

Hinata sortit du bain et enroula la serviette autour de son imposante poitrine. Et là, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de prendre des affaires de rechange ! Quelle idiote, l'armoire se trouvait dans sa chambre, où était également Gaara... Comment faire ? Tentant le tout pour le tout.

_ Euh, Gaara, est-ce que, euh, est-ce que tu pourrais fermer les yeux pendant une ou deux minutes, j'ai oublié mon pyjama, demanda-t-elle très embarrassée à travers la porte de la salle de déshabillage.

_ Vas-y.

La Hyûga ouvrit très lentement la porte et après avoir vérifié que le garçon ne regardait pas, elle se dépêcha d'atteindre son armoire. Malheureusement, ses pieds étaient encore mouillés et elle glissa sur le plancher, fit un vol plané et atterrit sur le garçon qui n'avait pas bougé. Du moins, pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui tombe dessus. Le roux était désormais étendu sur le lit et la jeune fille se tenait au dessus de lui, la serviette couvrant encore ce qu'il fallait.

Hinata était complètement pétrifiée, son corps refusait d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Étrangement, les yeux du garçon étaient encore fermés après l'action.

_ Vas chercher tes vêtements, je ne regarde pas, lui promit-il sans la moindre intonation dans la voix. Mais fais attention cette fois-ci.

La jeune fille se releva en tenant le morceau de tissu éponge qui lui permettait de garder un minimum de décence. Elle alla chercher ses affaires, les enfila dans la salle de déshabillage et reparut dans sa chambre, vêtue d'une petite nuisette à bretelles fines, bleu nuit en satin qui se terminait juste au dessus des genoux.

_ C'est, c'est bon, merci Gaara, murmura-t-elle encore gênée de ce qui venait de lui arriver.

La Hyûga ne songeait pas qu'il pouvait être aussi galant. N'importe quel garçon normal en aurait profité pour la regarder, mais lui n'avait rien tenté. Finalement, elle avait peut-être moins à craindre que ce qu'elle ne pensait. Elle alla vérifier la température du bain et le réchauffa légèrement à l'aide de son chakra. Une fois que ce fut prêt, la brune repartit chercher le garçon pour l'en avertir.

Le jeune homme se leva et au moment de lui faire face, il parut l'espace d'un instant, troublé. Mais cet état ne dura pas très longtemps. Il partit prendre son bain, pendant ce temps, Hinata décida de lui trouver des vêtements propres. Elle s'arrangea pour en emprunter sans se faire voir, quelques uns à Neji qui devait faire à peu près la même taille que Gaara, puis revint dans sa chambre au moment même où le jeune homme sortait de la salle de bain.

Il ne portait qu'une serviette autour des reins, alors Hinata posa précipitamment les affaires sur son lit et se retourna le temps qu'il puisse se changer.

_ Ce, c'est à Neji-nii-san, je, j'espère que ça t'ira, je, je n'ai pas eu le temps de chercher autre chose, expliqua-t-elle fébrilement.

_ Ça me va, c'est bon.

Elle se retourna et trouvait cela étrange de voir une personne qui ne lui ressemblait pas, porter le blason des Hyûga dans le dos.

_ Ah ! Euh, je, je vais aller te chercher à manger, tu, tu dois avoir faim, attends-moi ici !

Puis elle partit rapidement en direction des cuisines, prépara deux assiettes de riz au curry et les apporta dans sa chambre sans que personne ne la voie. Elle les posa sur la petite table basse et attendit que Gaara s'installe avec elle pour commencer à manger.

_ Tu manges toujours seule dans ta chambre comme ça, l'interrogea-t-il entre deux bouchées.

_ Oui, je, je n'aime pas trop participer aux repas du clan, c'est trop, euh, formel, ici au moins je me sens bien.

La suite du repas se passa dans le silence, il faut dire que Gaara n'était pas vraiment un grand bavard. Hinata alla débarrasser les assiettes et lorsqu'elle revint, le roux n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Elle alluma une petite veilleuse à côté de son lit puis éteignit la lampe principale.

_ Je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu te couches, alors je...

_ Je ne dors pas, l'interrompit-il impassible.

Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, complètement atterrée.

_ Tu, tu ne dors pas ?! Comment, comment ça, c'est possible ?!

Le Kazekage semblait fixer un point dans le vague, il ne la regarda même pas lorsqu'elle lui posa sa question.

_ C'est à cause du démon, si je m'endors il prend le dessus. Je n'ai jamais dormi de ma vie, mais je suis habitué maintenant, tu n'as rien à craindre, je le contrôle parfaitement.

La jeune fille avait du mal à croire une chose aussi atroce. Elle n'avait pas peur du démon qui logeait à l'intérieur de lui, non, paradoxalement, elle était plutôt inquiète pour la santé du garçon. N'avoir jamais dormi de sa vie, comment réussissait-il à tenir debout ? Sur le moment, elle oublia totalement l'aversion qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, sa gentillesse naturelle prit le dessus et elle voulut faire quelque chose.

Gaara s'était installé assit sur son futon, la Hyûga vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

_ Si, si tu veux, je peux essayer de ne pas dormir pendant quelques heures, euh non, je, je vais plutôt faire une nuit blanche, ça m'entraînera à tenir, et, et on pourrait parler, proposa-t-elle un peu incertaine.

Le jeune homme la regarda cette fois-ci droit dans les yeux, surpris l'espace d'un instant, moqueur la seconde suivante.

_ Laisses tomber, tu n'y arriveras pas. Vas dormir, j'ai l'habitude, fit-il en désignant d'un signe de tête le lit de la brune.

Hinata serra les poings, mais ne fit pas le moindre mouvement.

_ Non, je, je reste ici, répliqua-t-elle vexée.

Dire qu'elle ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour lui ! Ça l'aurait tué de montrer un tant soit peu de reconnaissance ?!

_ Tu tiendras même pas une heure, vas te coucher je te dis.

On aurait dit qu'il la prenait pour une enfant...

_ Non, et je, je me fiche que tu me trouves puérile ! Ce n'est pas un caprice ! Tu, tu ne trouves pas ça ho, horrible toi, de passer toutes tes nuits dans la solitude à regarder défiler les heures ?! M, moi je ne supporte pas de me dire que c'est ce qui t'arrive depuis toutes ces années ! On ne se connaît pas et tu m'as fait une affreuse impression quand je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, néanmoins... Néanmoins, est-ce que c'est si mal de vouloir t'aider un peu ?

_ Oui, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis. Dans une semaine je ne te reverrais plus jamais, ça ne sert à rien de vouloir m'aider, je me suis fait à cette situation, si tu viens tout me chambouler je ne pourrais plus jamais retrouver cette stabilité, confessa-t-il d'un air sombre.

_ Mais je...

_ Vas dormir, lui ordonna-t-il fermement en lui tournant le dos.

Hinata ne répondit rien, elle n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour rejoindre son lit, et resta là, derrière Gaara. Il avait raison, elle le reconnaissait, mais malgré tout, elle tenait à lui montrer qu'elle avait de la volonté. La Hyûga jeta un œil à l'horloge murale, 20h... Eh bien, c'était parti !

La première heure passa sans difficulté, la deuxième aussi, durant la troisième sa tête oscilla de temps en temps vers le bas mais elle se reprit. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de la quatrième heure sans sommeil que la jeune fille eut du mal à ne pas sombrer.

Elle essaya de tenir, mais elle ressentait les effets de son entraînement de l'après-midi, et sans s'en rendre compte, tout doucement, ses paupières s'abaissèrent et la brune s'endormit silencieusement.

Gaara tourna la tête et la vit, allongée sur son futon.

_ Et voilà, elle n'aura tenu que quatre heures finalement, conclut-il avec un petit soupir las.

Il s'approcha progressivement sans faire de bruit, et dégagea les mèches de cheveux ébènes qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Sa main se mit à caresser sa joue, et la jeune fille ne réagit pas à ce geste, signe qu'elle dormait profondément. En fin de compte, elle était assez jolie, constata-t-il après l'avoir longuement observé.

_ _Et elle a une énorme poitrine_, ajouta avec perversité le démon à l'intérieur de son esprit.

Le jinchuriki poussa un soupir las, et voilà, chaque soir c'était pareil. Dès que minuit sonnait, Shukaku parvenait à filtrer à travers ses pensées et entamait une discussion avec son hôte. Et c'était bien pire depuis qu'il avait commencé à « travailler » dans le distributeur de baisers. Ce tanuki de malheur était un véritable obsédé et tentait à chaque fois de forcer le roux à obtenir davantage qu'un baiser des filles qui se présentaient à lui....

_ _Tais-toi pédophile_, maugréa-t-il intérieurement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un rire moqueur s'éleva dans sa tête.

_ _Tu peux dire ce que tu veux gamin, tu l'as pensé avant moi_, répliqua Ichibi avec condescendance. _Et puis, franchement, tu as vu comment elle est faite ? _

Le démon attira l'attention du jeune homme sur les parties découvertes de la Hyûga, dont la nuisette ne cachait plus toute l'intégralité du corps.

_ _Regardes-moi ces cuisses, ces jambes fines, avoues que tu as envie de passer tes mains dessus..._

_ _Ce sont tes envies pas les miennes_, rétorqua le roux avec froideur.

Pourquoi ce satané démon croyait-il toujours que parce qu'ils avaient le même corps, leurs pulsions étaient semblables ? C'était complètement faux ! Gaara n'avait jamais éprouvé de désir pour personne. Aucune des jeunes filles qu'il avait embrassé jusque là ne lui avaient fait de l'effet. Et ce n'était certainement pas celle-là qui lui ferait ressentir quoi que ce soit...

Pourtant, Shukaku refusait de se taire, malheureusement...

_ _N'empêche que tu ne te retiens pas pour te rincer l'œil morveux_, constata-t-il avec cynisme.

À ces mots le garçon tourna la tête pour ne plus la regarder, c'en était trop vraiment, il en avait marre !

_ _Arrêtes de nous comparer sale tanuki pervers, c'est toi qui a envie de te la faire, pas moi ! _

_ _Tu vas rester une semaine chez elle, pourquoi tu tentes pas le coup_, demanda-t-il d'un ton de prédateur affamé.

_ _Je ne suis pas là pour satisfaire ta libido, je te l'ai déjà répété une centaine de fois_, rappela le jinchuriki avec exaspération en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Il entendit le démon pousser un soupir frustré.

_ _C'est vraiment injuste que je sois tombé sur un hôte aussi peu coopératif... On partage le même corps et pas une seule fois je..._

_ _Laisses tomber, je n'entamerai jamais le sommeil du tanuki_, l'interrompit brusquement le jeune homme.

_ _T'as peur que je te dépucelle gamin_, ricana Ichibi. _T'as peur de prendre ton pied avec la petite Hyûga ? Elle est encore vierge, je pourrais en faire ce que je veux..._

Sur ce, il partit dans ses délires pervers, n'épargnant aucun détail à Gaara qui s'en serait bien passé. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette fille soit aux goûts de ce malade psychopathe ? Il le sentait maintenant, chaque nuit passée dans cette chambre avec elle allait devenir une véritable torture...

_ _Gamin, j'ai une envie irrépressible de me branler, fais le pour moi, j'en peux plus là_, ordonna Shukaku d'un ton impérieux.

Et puis quoi encore ?! Non mais il le prenait vraiment pour son esclave ou quoi ?!

_ _Non, tu n'as qu'à rester avec ta frustration espèce d'obsédé insomniaque ! _

_ _Oh, allez, c'est la 1256ème fois que tu refuses_, se lamenta le démon, _laisses-toi tenter ! Tu vas voir, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer ! _

_ _Non_, refusa-t-il catégoriquement.

Un instant de silence passa, Gaara attendit, il savait que son bijû ne tarderait pas à lui lancer une réplique pour le convaincre. Et en effet...

_ _Dis gamin, ça fait un moment que je me pose la question, tu serais pas impuissant des fois ?_

Bon sang, la coupe était pleine !

_ _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes pauvre taré ?! Je suis parfaitement normal, c'est toi qui me fais devenir dingue ! _

_ _Non, mais sérieusement, tu l'as jamais fait, et pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de te persuader... Moi je te le dis, t'es imp..._

_ _Tais-toi, je vois très bien ton manège, mais ça ne marchera pas_, l'interrompit-il en utilisant son sable pour transporter la jeune fille sur son lit.

Le démon cherchait à le provoquer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, mais Gaara n'était pas dupe. Il avait cerné depuis bien longtemps le caractère de son bijû. Il jeta un œil sur l'horloge murale de la chambre, et esquissa un léger sourire triomphant.

_ _De toute façon, c'est l'heure, ton temps de parole est écoulé_, déclara-t-il sereinement.

_ _T'as gagné cette manche gamin, mais demain soir je reviendrais, et je te jure que d'ici la fin de la semaine, la petite Hyûga..._

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la conscience de Gaara reprit le dessus, le réduisant au silence. Le jeune homme soupira, c'était enfin terminé... Il se leva et alla rabattre les couvertures sur Hinata pour ne plus supporter la vision pervertisseuse de son corps.

_ Tout ça c'est de ta faute, petite idiote, marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit à côté de la brune qui dormait toujours paisiblement.

Gaara se mit à réfléchir et repensa à son idée de prendre l'apparence de Naruto. S'il lui faisait croire qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, peut-être pourrait-il lui ravir son baiser et s'en aller aussi vite qu'il était venu ? Le Kazekage trouvait l'idée bonne, excellente même !

Il se métamorphosa immédiatement et posa une main caressante sur la joue de la jeune fille en murmurant son prénom avec la voix de l'Uzumaki. Tout doucement, elle entrouvrit les yeux, pas tout à fait réveillée, pas tout à fait endormie.

_ Na, Naruto-kun, interrogea-t-elle d'une voix fébrile, tandis que ses joues se teintaient d'une belle couleur pourpre.

Gaara ne répondit rien, il se contenta de s'approcher progressivement d'elle. Hinata passa inconsciemment ses mains autour de son cou et lui offrit un sourire radieux. Le jeune homme se sentit légèrement perturbé devant ce visage si angélique, mais il continua à avancer, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de la brune.

_ Je t'aime, susurra-t-elle avec une douceur infinie.

Le No Sabaku ne pu aller plus loin, il posa sa main sur la bouche d'Hinata et embrassa ses propres doigts. La jeune fille ne sembla se rendre compte de rien. Elle se rendormit presque automatiquement, et le garçon laissa échapper un soupir. Il reprit son apparence et alla s'allonger sur son futon.

Ces simples mots, ou plutôt cette expression si sincère sur son visage, l'avait complètement chamboulé. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, il avait vraiment cru que cela lui était destiné. Quel idiot, si Shukaku avait encore été là, il se serait sûrement moqué de lui... C'était n'importe quoi, bon sang, il se fichait complètement de cette fille !

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle lui avait fait cette déclaration, il avait senti les pulsations de son coeur s'accélérer légèrement. Totalement stupide, cela ne s'adressait pas à lui. Et une toute petite partie à l'intérieur de lui-même le regrettait beaucoup. Vraiment minuscule cette partie-là. Comme s'il lui était possible d'éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un...

Gaara ferma les yeux un instant, et passa une main lasse sur son visage. C'était elle qui devait lui tomber dans les bras, pas l'inverse. Et jamais, au grand jamais il ne la laisserait changer cela. Dès le lendemain tant pis s'il devait utiliser la force pour la convaincre, il aurait son baiser et il s'en irait comme il était venu.

Il oublierait cette histoire sordide et reprendrait son petit quotidien comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Il aurait pu se satisfaire de cette réflexion. Pourtant, le garçon prit tout à coup conscience que s'il pensait tout cela, c'était que finalement, il se passait quelque chose. Et cette pensée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. S'il fuyait, c'était comme s'il admettait sa peur de succomber.

Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir, même si elle n'en savait rien, et elle ne le saurait jamais... Il attendit, laissant défiler les heures, le réveil de la jeune fille.

**À suivre, dans le prochain chapitre :**

_« Pourquoi avait-elle cherché à le repousser tandis qu'elle répondait avec plaisir à l'étreinte de l'autre ? Plus il y réfléchissait et moins Gaara comprenait pourquoi cela lui était aussi insupportable. Il devait simplement être vexé, oui ça ne pouvait être que cela. Son orgueil en avait certainement prit un coup. »_

* * *

**Haruko :** héhé, alors pour ce premier chapitre ? Est-ce que ça vous donne envie de lire la suite ou pas ? *****_dévoile certains détails parce qu'elle est de bonne humeur_***** Sachant qu'il y en a 4 au total....

**Gaara : ***_énervé_***** franchement non. Cette fic est nulle, où sont les lemons interminables que tu ponds en général le soir dans ta chambre avec ton sourire de perverse qui bave ?

**Haruko : ***_gênée_***** mais Gaara chéri d'amour, ça va pas de révéler comme ça mes habitudes d'écritures ?! En plus pour ce qui concerne les lemons tu sais très bien que la question est abordée dans le dernier chapitre ! C'est encore un secret la mission spéciale des lecteurs et lectrices enfin !


	2. Chapter 2

Héhéhéhéhééhhé ! Chers lecteurs et lectrices je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé ! Je ne pensais pas en recevoir autant ! 11 ! Pour un premier chapitre je dois dire que c'est très encourageant ! Si j'avais su en me réveillant ce matin-là avec l'idée en tête qu'elle serait si appréciée j'en aurais bondi de joie ! En plus la première fois que je l'avais expliqué à ma cousine qui était avec moi à ce moment-là, elle avait trouvé certains aspects du distributeur pas assez clairs.... Mais puisque vous aimez alors tout va bien !

Comme nous sommes entre nous, *****_regarde de droite à gauche avec un petit air inquiet_***** je vais pouvoir vous confier ma mission secrète -que je me suis assignée toute seule, bon d'accord c'est plutôt un objectif en fait- *****_bobom, bobom_* voilà : J'ai pour but d'écrire le plus de fictions (one shot compris) en GaaHina pour être super connue dans le site, du moins pour nos amis francophones (les anglais ils me connaîtront s'ils ont le courage de se mettre au français...) ! Du genre que dès que quelqu'un voudra lire une fanfiction il se dira :" oh mais c'est encore cette auteur-là, desiderata-girl, elle a encore écrit une nouvelle fic, YOUPI !" aaaah ce serait tellement cool si ça se passait ainsi ! J'aimerais au moins en écrire dix !

Vous êtes au courant désormais ! Et à présent je vais répondre à mes reviews anonymes y a pas de raisons !

**Souky-chan :** Salut à toi ! J'aime rencontrer de nouveaux pseudos ! Je suis vraiment fière de savoir que mon invention te plait ! Comme quoi nos fantasmes nous servent plus souvent qu'on ne le pense ! Aaaah si seulement j'étais un vrai génie du genre ingénieur, je me demande si ce serait possible d'en créer une ! En tout cas je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que les lecteurs aiment ce qui sort de notre imagination délirante !

**genesis-gackt :** Eh oui j'ai déjà 4 chapitres sous le coude si l'on compte le premier et celui-ci, il n'en reste plus que deux ! Alors comme ça toi aussi tu choisirais Gaara ? Tu m'étonnes *o* C'est le plus canon, le plus classe, sa voix est trop sexy ! Je pourrais encore longtemps mais je pense que tu as compris ! XD Ravie de savoir que l'idée t'a plu ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review voici la suite !

**minuit :** Minuit, aaaaaaaaah, ma chère Minuit ! Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir de voir ton pseudo qui s'affiche à chaque fois sur un nouveau chapitre ! Vu que tu n'es pas connectée sur le site (simple supposition) je me demande toujours après avoir posté une nouveauté :" **alors, est-ce qu'elle va reviewer ? Est-ce qu'elle va voir que j'ai mis la suite ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me sortir cette fois comme délires ?"** Bref j'attends toujours avec énormément d'impatience de te voir dans ma boite mail ! Maintenant que tu sais tout ça je vais pouvoir te répondre. Commençons d'abord par un gigantesque merci pour ce que tu m'as dit au début de ta review : "_merci beaucoup d'augmenter le nombre de GaaHina sur le site_" Si tu savais à quel point j'ai été heureuse en lisant cette simple phrase ! Tu auras certainement compris pourquoi après avoir lu mon baratin habituel juste au-dessus ! Passons maintenant à tes questions, je me dois de briser tes espoirs car je n'ai jamais d'une telle machine à part dans mon imagination tordue et perverse ! Et j'en suis la première désolée tu peux me croire ! TOT Puis en ce qui concerne Shukaku je t'avoue que je n'étais pas du tout au courant pour ce statut de pervers dans la mythologie japonaise ! C'est pour ça qu'en lisant ta review j'étais super étonnée et je me suis dit :" **ben mince alors je suis tombée juste sans le savoir !**" Et honnêtement je n'imaginais pas Shukaku autrement que comme ça ! Le coup des bijous de famille en parapluie ça m'a fait littéralement mourir de rire ! En fait vu qu'il n'y a pas de lemon dans cette fic, il fallait bien que je me soulage d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Et voilà pourquoi Gaara avait encore Shukaku à l'intérieur de lui ! Ensuite les grandes questions que vous vous posez ! Combien de temps Hinata va-t-elle résister ? Ah ben, il faudra lire jusqu'au dernier chapitre ! Eh oui, elle est coriace cette petite ! La vraie question aurait plutôt dû concerner Gaara ! C'est lui qui va craquer le premier ! Mais chut ! Ensuite comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait pas de lemon dans cette fic ? Pareil, il faudra lire jusqu'au bout pour trouver la réponse ! MOUAHAHAHHHAHAAHAHAHAH ! Aaaaah et voilà, nous arrivons à la fin ! Je te remercie encore et toujours des bontés que tu as pour moi (comment ça sonne comme une pièce de Molière ? C'est fait exprès c'est tout ! Si t'es pas contente eh ben c'est pareil ! èé) ce chapitre-là est moins marrant que le premier surtout que Gaara délaisse son merveilleux manuel ! Donc j'espère que cela te plaira malgré tout !

**une fan de Gaara-kun :** Hey ! Amie fan ! Heureuse de compter une telle merveille parmis mes lectrices ! Eh oui notre Kazekage international réclame des LEMONS ! *o* Mais c'est seulement dans mes fics je crois ! Je suis vraiment contente de savoir que tu étais morte de rire, mais s'il te plait reviens à la vie, ce serait dommage de ne pas pouvoir lire la suite tu ne crois pas ? Vu comment tu avais l'air d'en avoir envie ! Moi aussi j'adore faire parler Shukaku, c'était la première fois mais certainement pas la dernière, je réutiliserai sûrement cette idée dans une prochaine fic ! C'est vraiment trop drôle, parfois je relisais ma fic juste pour voir les passages avec lui ! XD Voilà la suite et ce pervers de Tanuki fait encore des siennes ! Amuses-toi bien et encore merci pour ta review !

**Le distributeur de baisers**

**Résumé :** Imaginez que vous puissiez avec une simple pièce de monnaie, embrasser le garçon de vos rêves ! C'est tentant n'est-ce pas ? Mais attention à ne pas vous tromper de bouton...

**Couple :** Gaa/Hina

**Genre :** romance, humour (une fois n'est pas coutume, je précise que je vais m'efforcer de vous faire rire, mais c'est pas gagné !), univers ninja, hétéro, pas de yaoi cette fois-ci désolée !

**Rating :** T (oui pour une fois il n'y aura pas de lemon, il faut bien une première fois à tout !)

**disclamair :** les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Kishimoto, mais j'attends mon heure, bientôt ils seront à moi !!!

Bonne lecture à tous et merci d'avoir été aussi patient !

_Desiderata-girl_ ou _Haruko_

Chapitre 2 : La jalousie de Gaara

Et ce fut vers cinq heures du matin qu'elle se leva. Hinata ouvrit les yeux, encore légèrement ensommeillée, elle n'avait dormi que cinq heures, l'entraînement du jour allait être laborieux... Elle se redressa sur son lit et s'étira progressivement. Son regard se promena sur sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre de cette nouvelle matinée automnale.

La brune sortit de sous les couvertures et au moment où elle voulut poser le pied par terre, elle ne trouva pas le plancher mais la surface molle d'un futon. Étonnée, elle se pencha vers l'interrupteur de la veilleuse et alluma la lumière. Là, elle vit le jeune Kazekage assit à l'autre bout qui la fixait. Cette vision la fit sursauter et elle se remonta sur son lit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?! Comment était-il entré dans sa chambre ?! Brusquement, la mémoire lui revint. Le distributeur de baiser ! Oui, Gaara devait rester chez elle durant une semaine ! Un faible soupir résigné s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle leva à nouveau la tête vers lui.

_ Bonjour, fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Autant essayer d'être amicale, si elle ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis.

_ Salut, répondit-il impassible.

Hum, toujours aussi froid... Enfin bon, la jeune fille se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. Comme chaque matin, elle tourna le robinet d'eau froide et sentit son corps frissonner, à présent, elle était parfaitement réveillée. Cette fois-ci, ses affaires l'attendaient sur le rebord du lavabo, et elle n'eut pas à revivre la scène embarrassante de la veille.

Hinata sortit vêtue de sa tenue habituelle et adressa un bref regard au garçon immobile sur son futon au moment d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

_ Je, j'ai un entraînement dans dix, dix minutes, annonça-t-elle d'un ton neutre, tu peux te ba, balader dans la maison si tu veux.

Il ne répondit rien comme d'habitude, et se contenta d'hocher de la tête en signe d'approbation. La Hyûga alla rejoindre la salle d'entraînement, et commença à s'échauffer avant que son professeur n'arrive.

Pendant ce temps, Gaara avait prit le parti d'explorer la demeure des Hyûga. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait la chance de pouvoir se balader incognito dans la baraque du clan le plus puissant d'un village. Cependant, même s'il était invisible, il n'en était pas moins présent, et devait de ce fait, être discret.

Il marchait dans les longs couloirs déserts, son troisième œil de sable enclenché surprenant parfois des scènes pour le moins inattendues, comme le fameux Neji Hyûga alias le prince des glaces en train de chanter « petit papa noël » sous la douche avec une charlotte (aux fraises) sur la tête. C'était un spectacle assez comique, et il constata avec condescendance, que le brun était moins bien équipé que lui.

Néanmoins, il continua son avancée silencieuse, observant pendant plus d'une heure Hanabi Hyûga qui jouait aux barbies en reprenant des personnes de son entourage dans son délire apparemment inspiré de faits réels. En effet, une des poupées ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Hinata et ne cessait de poursuivre un ken aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, avec des moustaches sur les joues qu'il identifia comme étant Naruto.

Parfois la petite fille prenait des expressions en même temps qu'elle imaginait des dialogues entre ses personnages. Et souvent les même phrases revenaient lorsqu'elle utilisait Hinata : « ah, si seulement je n'étais pas aussi timide... » ou encore « est-ce qu'il me remarquera un jour ? » ou bien « demain je réussirais à lui parler sans m'évanouir ! ».

Gaara avait plus de facilité à cerner la jeune fille désormais, et il constata qu'il ne s'était pas trompé à son sujet. Il s'agissait bien d'une pauvre fille coincée. En plus, elle aimait vraiment le garçon le moins abordable qui soit. Naruto, incapable de se rendre compte que Hinata l'admirait en permanence et amoureux d'une autre. La Hyûga n'avait aucune chance.

Soudain, il réalisa que la petite sœur de la brune venait de changer de personnages. C'était une espèce de Ken aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux blancs. Hanabi prit une voix sensée être masculine et autoritaire.

_ Hinata tu es vraiment la honte de la famille, tu déshonores le sang des Hyûga ! N'as-tu donc pas honte d'être aussi minable ?! Tu n'es qu'une ratée comparée à Hanabi qui est tellement plus forte, belle, incroyablement douée, classe, merveilleuse...

Et elle continua longtemps à s'envoyer des fleurs ainsi. Le roux comprit que Hinata devait sûrement en baver tous les jours avec un père pareil. Oh, ce n'était pas pire que le sien, mais ça devait quand même lui mettre un coup dans le moral. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait si peu confiance en elle.

Considérant qu'il en avait assez entendu, le No Sabaku poursuivit son escapade entre les murs de la demeure et finit par atterrir sans le vouloir devant la salle où se trouvait Hinata. Par curiosité, il s'introduisit à l'intérieur de la pièce et la regarda s'entraîner.

_ Concentrez-vous mademoiselle Hinata, exécra l'instructeur en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes, qu'elle ne pu éviter.

La jeune fille avait tourné la tête l'espace d'un instant, juste assez longtemps pour voir le roux pénétrer dans la salle. Et il avait été la cause de sa distraction. Elle essaya de ne pas songer au fait qu'il l'observait certainement en ce moment même.

Cela l'angoissait, elle avait peur qu'il la juge faible, comme tous les autres. Déjà qu'il semblait la dénigrer du haut de son statut de Kazekage, il était hors de question, de lui donner davantage de raisons de la trouver « pitoyable ». Alors elle fit encore plus d'efforts qu'à l'accoutumé, affûtant son byakugan, tous ses sens en alerte, esquivant le maximum de coups.

L'instructeur paraissait surpris par l'aisance inhabituelle avec laquelle, la jeune fille se déplaçait et anticipait ses mouvements. Hinata n'en revenait pas, elle parvint même à lui porter quelques coups. Et elle se démena tant et si bien, qu'elle finit par battre l'homme qui la combattait. Pour la première fois, elle venait de réussir un entraînement !

_ Bravo mademoiselle Hinata, vous avez fait des progrès, vous pouvez être fière de vous, la félicita-t-il. La leçon est terminée pour aujourd'hui.

La jeune fille le remercia, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Cette fois-ci, l'entraînement n'avait duré que deux heures, au lieu des six habituelles ! Elle sortit de la salle d'un pas gai, et se rendit hors de la propriété. Tranquillement, elle marcha jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement numéro huit où elle était sensée rejoindre Kiba et Shino quelques heures plus tard.

Elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre et attendit, quand soudain, une présence se manifesta. Levant la tête, elle reconnut le jeune Kazekage qui l'avait sûrement suivi. Pour la première fois depuis la veille, elle était contente de le voir !

_ A, alors, comment trouves-tu la, la maison, demanda-t-elle jovialement.

_ Grand, sobre, mais classe, c'est pas mal, déclara-t-il stoïque en prenant place à côté d'elle.

_ M, merci pour, pour tout à l'heure, fit-elle en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant.

Le garçon ne parut pas comprendre la raison de ses remerciements, il la fixa avec une lueur d'étonnement.

_ À quel sujet ?

_ Eh bien, si, si tu n'étais pas venu, je, je n'aurais certainement pas donné le meilleur de moi-même, pour ahem, pour t'impressionner, avoua-t-elle assez embarrassée en repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et passant ses mains autour, et je, je n'aurais pas pu battre mon instructeur...

_ Tu voulais m'impressionner, moi ? Pourquoi, interrogea-t-il moqueur.

Hinata se mit à rougir, elle n'aimait pas quand il la prenait de haut comme ça. Son regard se voila tout à coup, assombri par le regret et la tristesse.

_ Pour que tu arrêtes de me considérer comme une moins que rien, comme les autres...

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais une moins que rien, se défendit-il impénétrable.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir agacé. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait très bien ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

_ Non, m, mais ton attitude envers moi le laissait penser. De, de toute façon c'est, tou, toujours pareil. Tout le monde me voit comme une ratée, même Naruto, enfin non, lui il ne me voit même pas...

Sa gorge se serra progressivement, à mesure que ses yeux la picotaient. Et voilà, faible et pleurnicharde... Décidemment, elle possédait tous les défauts du monde ! Comment pouvait-elle espérer qu'un garçon comme Naruto puisse s'intéresser à elle avec un tel comportement ?!

Elle enfouit sa tête brune dans ses bras pour cacher ses larmes à Gaara. Elle refusait qu'il la voit telle qu'elle était. Si méprisable, non quel était le terme déjà ? Ah oui, pitoyable. Qui suscite la pitié... Exactement ça.

Pourtant, tout à coup, elle sentit une main attraper sa tête. Le jeune homme l'attira contre lui et passa un bras autour de son épaule.

_ Que, que, qu'est-ce que tu fais, bégaya-t-elle écarlate.

_ Je crois qu'on appelle ça réconforter, murmura-t-il d'une voix neutre en caressant ses cheveux noirs.

_ A, arrêtes, je, je me sens assez mi, minable comme ça, protesta-t-elle faiblement en tentant de se dégager de son étreinte.

_ Dans ces moments-là, tu es sensée te laisser aller, et te taire, expliqua-t-il doucement au creux de son oreille, la faisant frissonner légèrement.

_ Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Je, je, je n'en veux pas de ton ré, réconfort, je ne veux pas me sentir faible, je...

Sa voix de plus en plus tremblante finit par être étouffée par les sanglots. Elle ferma les yeux, de rage et ses mains se cramponnèrent au tissu du vêtement du garçon en tremblant. Pourquoi la forçait-il à dévoiler ses faiblesses ?! Elle était déjà assez fragile, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Malgré tout les sillons se creusaient sur ses joues, minable, pitoyable, lamentable...

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, la jeune fille prit un mouchoir en papier dans la poche de sa veste et se moucha bruyamment. Son nez devint rouge et irrité, il la démangeait atrocement, mais elle s'en fichait. Son front reposait contre le torse du jeune homme et au bout d'un long moment elle releva la tête croisant le regard perçant de Gaara. Il essuya pour la deuxième fois les larmes dans ses yeux, sans un mot.

Il était si proche, là, maintenant qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Ses lèvres ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes. Une bonne distance pour échanger un baiser pensa-t-elle sans réaliser vraiment. Ce fut lorsqu'il s'approcha progressivement, ses paupières s'abaissant lentement, qu'Hinata se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment sur le point de l'embrasser.

_ NON, s'écria-t-elle en tournant la tête brusquement, les joues empourprées de gêne.

_ Comme de juste, murmura-t-il sans y penser.

Le regard de la jeune fille s'écarquilla. Ce qu'il venait de dire... Est-ce qu'en réalité il... ?

_ Tu, tu avais déjà tout calculé, interrogea-t-elle d'une voix fébrile.

Le garçon la dévisagea sans la moindre expression mais semblait néanmoins légèrement étonné.

_ Non.

Comment le croire ? Comment être certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un plan prévu à l'avance pour l'embrasser ? Depuis le début il n'arrêtait pas de se moquer d'elle. Qui pourrait savoir si là encore ce n'était pas qu'un jeu pour lui ? Si c'était le cas alors...

_ Tu es cruel, je, je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas, et tu, tu, commença-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante en s'écartant peu à peu de lui.

_ Tu en es certaine, l'interrompit-il subitement.

_ Bi, bien sûr ! Je, je t'ai dé, déjà dit que je voulais que ce soit Naruto-kun rappela-t-elle en détournant le regard, la confiance de Gaara l'écrasait littéralement.

Il lui saisit le menton et la força à plonger ses prunelles dans les siennes.

_ Ta bouche possède peut-être la faculté de mentir mais rien ne peut déguiser un regard. Je n'aurais absolument rien tenté si je n'avais pas lu cette envie dans tes yeux, déclara-t-il solennellement avant de la lâcher et de disparaître sans prévenir.

Hinata demeura silencieuse, immobile, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle était complètement troublée. Un mensonge, cela ne pouvait être qu'un mensonge. Elle n'avait pas pu lui montrer par un quelconque signe son consentement... Impossible se répéta-t-elle comme une litanie. Elle n'aimait que Naruto, seul un baiser de lui pouvait la satisfaire. Gaara possédait un certain charme auquel, la brune ne se sentait pas insensible, néanmoins, il ne ressemblait en rien à son homme idéal.

Malgré tout, ses prunelles bleues de glace l'avaient hypnotisé l'espace d'un instant, et son comportement n'avait pas été le même que la veille. Il n'avait pas cherché à l'emprisonner dans son sable. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras, des bras forts, des bras d'hommes. La jeune fille rougit à cette pensée.

Gaara était un jeune homme, vraiment attirant, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, mais il ne faisait que profiter d'elle et de sa naïveté. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il ferait en sorte qu'elle tombe dans ses bras. Tous ses gestes avaient pour seul but de la séduire... Il fallait absolument qu'elle garde cela en tête si elle ne voulait pas se faire avoir.

Mais pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pour l'argent ? Quelle motivation vile. Enfin, lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait, la Hyûga se rendait compte que jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour charmer une femme, puisque c'étaient elles qui faisaient appel à lui. Il se heurtait à un refus pour la première fois de sa vie.

Mais d'un autre côté, Hinata n'était pas habituée à recevoir autant d'attention de la part d'un garçon. Elle devait avouer que même si cela la perturbait, malgré tout, elle appréciait que l'on se soucie d'elle. Naruto lui, ne lui accordait pas un seul regard tandis que le roux se démenait pour lui ravir un baiser. Malheureusement, il ne faisait pas cela par amour...

La jeune fille secoua la tête subitement, en se donnant une claque mentale. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser une chose pareille ?! Si elle commençait à raisonner comme cela, elle allait vraiment attendre quelque chose de la part du Kazekage. Il fallait qu'elle tienne encore quelques jours et après il s'en irait.

Penser de toutes ses forces au blond, pour éviter que le No Sabaku ne vienne chambouler son esprit. Gaara ne voulait l'embrasser que pour son propre profit, et un peu par orgueil aussi. Elle ne devait pas se laisser faire ! Sur ces bonnes pensées, la brune serra les poings avec détermination.

_ Eh ben Hinata quel entrain, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, demanda gaiement une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

_ Ki, Kiba-kun, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en levant la tête vers son meilleur ami fraîchement débarqué.

Le garçon vint s'accroupir à ses côtés et lui offrit un sourire jovial.

_ Alors, ça fait longtemps que tu attends comme ça ?

_ N, non, ça va. J'ai fini mon entraînement plus tôt que prévu, annonça-t-elle avec fierté.

Le brun la dévisagea avec étonnement.

_ Ah oui ? Comment ça se fait ?

Hinata le fit mariner quelques instants pour préserver le suspens. Puis lorsqu'elle ne puit plus se retenir elle lui raconta sa victoire sur son entraîneur avec excitation.

_ Tu te rends compte ?! Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai réussi à le battre !

Le regard de l'Inuzuka s'agrandit et passa de la stupeur à l'euphorie. Il enlaça brusquement son amie d'une chaleureuse étreinte.

_ Je suis super fier de toi Hinata ! Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas relâcher tes efforts ! Toutes ces années d'entraînements ont fini par payer !

La jeune fille rendit son étreinte au garçon, elle était tellement heureuse qu'il soit là pour partager sa joie. Depuis toujours, Kiba l'avait soutenu, il l'aidait souvent à s'entraîner et la réconfortait à chaque fois qu'elle sentait la faiblesse prendre le dessus.

Plus que quiconque c'était à lui qu'elle devait des remerciements.

_ Merci Kiba-kun, murmura-t-elle pleine de reconnaissance pour son meilleur ami.

_ Mais je t'en prie, c'est normal que je te félicite après un tel exploit ! Dorénavant, tu sauras que tu en es capable, ok ?!

À ces mots, il la lâcha pour prendre son visage dans ses mains, lui lançant un regard confiant. Hinata acquiesça avec un immense sourire en prenant les mains de son ami dans les siennes.

_ Oui, promit-elle d'une voix forte.

_ À la bonne heure, désormais je veux toujours te voir avec cette expression sur le visage, d'accord ?!

La jeune fille se mit à rire et promit. Tout semblait tellement plus simple avec lui. Il avait le don pour lui redonner le moral et lui faire prendre confiance. Plus qu'un ami, un frère sur qui elle pouvait toujours compter dans n'importe quelle situation.

Kiba remarquait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas et faisait tout son possible pour elle. Il était cette présence chaleureuse qui lui assurait que tout irait pour le mieux quoi qu'il arrive. Hinata hésita sur le moment à lui parler de cette histoire avec Gaara, mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle eut le sentiment qu'il valait mieux le cacher.

Caché, voilà la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le roux. Assit sur une branche d'arbre, il observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux depuis qu'il avait laissé la jeune fille seule. Il avait remarqué tous ses changements de figure : la gêne de se rendre compte que les paroles du Kazekage étaient peut-être fondées, la crainte de lui succomber, la détermination à ne plus penser à lui.

Jusque là, rien d'inquiétant. Seule une chose perturbait le No Sabaku, c'était cette sensation désagréable qui l'avait prit lorsqu'il avait vu avec quel bonheur elle serrait le brun dans ses bras. Ce sourire radieux sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard empli de dégoût à chaque fois que lui esquissait un geste envers elle.

Pourquoi avait-elle cherché à le repousser tandis qu'elle répondait avec plaisir à l'étreinte de l'autre ? Plus il y réfléchissait et moins Gaara comprenait pourquoi cela lui était aussi insupportable. Il devait simplement être vexé, oui ça ne pouvait être que cela. Son orgueil en avait certainement prit un coup.

Par ailleurs, il s'étonnait aussi de savoir que la jeune fille pouvait sourire de cette manière. Elle paraissait tellement à l'aise avec le garçon assit à ses côtés, elle riait même ! Et elle était vraiment adorable avec cette expression sur le visage... Tout à coup, le Kazekage se rendit compte de ses pensées.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se dire que Hinata était adorable ?! Cette fille était juste d'une banalité à pleurer, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir apaisé lorsqu'il la voyait sourire ainsi. Et cette sensation l'effrayait vraiment, surtout quand il songeait à regret que ce n'était certainement pas avec lui qu'elle afficherait un tel visage.

Bon sang, s'il continuait comme ça, il allait perdre la tête ! Gaara décida de s'en aller, de rentrer chez les Hyûga et prendre un bon bain pour se changer les idées. Il sauta de sa branche et s'en alla avec sa discrétion habituelle pour ne pas que la jeune fille le remarque. Rapidement, il atteint le manoir, pénétra facilement dans la chambre de la brune et se dépêcha d'ôter les vêtements qu'elle lui avait prêtés.

Le Kazekage vint s'asseoir sur le petit tabouret et commença à faire sa toilette. Après s'être aspergé d'eau bouillante, il se leva et observa dubitatif la grande baignoire de la salle de bain. D'un geste peu assuré il ouvrit un des robinets et laissa couler l'eau. Une fois qu'elle fut remplie et il s'introduisit à l'intérieur pour en sortir aussitôt. Elle était gelée...

Promptement, il tira sur le bouchon et évacua le liquide glacé, puis tourna le second robinet. Cette fois-ci, il glissa d'abord une main dans l'eau et eut la satisfaction de ressentir de la chaleur. Alors, il pénétra pour la deuxième fois dans le bain et s'y installa jusqu'au cou. Ses doigts remontèrent à la surface et décrivaient des cercles sur le liquide opaque.

Doucement, Gaara ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête contre le rebord de la baignoire en soupirant. Il fit le vide dans son esprit et ne pensa plus à rien pendant un long moment. Une fois qu'il fut bien détendu, il sortit et retourna dans la chambre pour s'allonger sur son futon. Puis, tenta de définir quelle était désormais sa priorité. Embrasser la jeune fille arrivait bien entendu en tête de liste.

Oui, mais comment s'y prendre pour qu'elle ne le repousse pas encore une fois ? Qu'est-ce que c'était compliqué le cœur d'une adolescente en fleur, surtout celle-là en particulier... Il aurait fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il pouvait la troubler autant qu'il le voulait, cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle n'admettrait jamais qu'elle avait envie de l'embrasser. Et si le brun avait essayé de lui voler un baiser, comment aurait-elle réagi ? Gaara ferma les yeux avec irritation. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il reporte ses pensées sur l'autre ?

Le garçon leva la tête une seconde et son regard se posa sur l'horloge murale il était déjà plus dix-huit heures passées. Que pouvait-elle bien faire en ce moment ? Sûrement s'amuser avec l'autre. Bon sang, ça n'allait pas du tout... Voilà que non seulement il se mettait à attendre l'arrivée de la jeune fille mais qu'en plus il voulait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Et surtout avec qui.

Le roux ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, Hinata avait l'air tellement plus heureuse avec lui. Si le brun avait tenté sa chance avec elle, le No Sabaku était sûr qu'elle se serait laisser faire. Contrairement à lui. Mais pour quelle raison ?! Il voulait savoir ce que l'autre avait de plus que lui !

Et comme par enchantement, la jeune fille apparut juste au moment où il se posait la question. Elle avait l'air radieuse.

_ Coucou, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Tu as passé une bonne après-midi ?

Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait le gars aux triangles pour qu'elle réussisse à lui parler avec une telle candeur dénuée de toute rancune alors qu'elle tremblait rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux quelques heures auparavant ?!

On aurait dit qu'elle avait complètement oublié ce qu'il lui avait fait ! Enfin plutôt ce qu'il avait tenté de faire.

_ Hn...

Hinata lui offrit un sourire éblouissant malgré le fait qu'il ne lui ai pas vraiment répondu et alla prendre une douche. Elle ressortit vêtue de sa petite nuisette qui excitait tant le garçon et aurait pu le faire rêver s'il ne devait pas rester éveillé tout le temps. Ne se rendait-elle pas compte de l'effet qu'un tel vêtement avait sur un homme ?

Apparemment pas, puisqu'elle vint s'asseoir devant lui, innocemment.

_ Je, je me disais que comme la nuit dernière, on, on a pas pu parler, peut-être, enfin, si tu veux, cette fois-ci, euh, on pourrait un peu, proposa-t-elle en tortillant ses index.

_ Tu tiens tant que ça à parler avec moi répondit-il froidement.

La joie de la Hyûga faiblit légèrement à ce ton glacial. Mais elle acquiesça malgré tout.

_ Ou, oui, tu vas rester encore quelques jours, a, alors, ce, ce serait bien si, si j'apprenais un peu à te connaître, expliqua-t-elle naïvement.

Comment faisait-elle pour lui parler de cette manière ? Il sentait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune arrière pensées envers lui. Elle était pure, tout simplement, et cherchait à instaurer une bonne ambiance entre eux. Elle possédait une gentillesse à toute épreuve, Gaara venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte.

Et plus elle se montrait attentionnée envers lui, moins il pouvait s'empêcher d'être froid et dur.

_ Ma vie n'est pas passionnante, rétorqua-t-il impénétrable.

_ Oh, m, mais ce n'est pas, pas grave. Je peux me sa, satisfaire de quelques détails sur toi, poursuivit-elle gentiment.

_ Je ne veux pas parler de moi, explique moi plutôt qui était le gars avec toi tout à l'heure, trancha-t-il avec un peu plus d'intérêt.

Le regard de la jeune fille s'agrandit de surprise.

_ Le, le gars ? Lequel ?

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Gaara d'être étonné.

_ Comment ça lequel ? Ben celui avec les triangles sur les joues, qui d'autre ?

_ Ah ! Kiba-kun, comprit-elle soudainement. Excuses-moi, je ne savais pas si tu parlais de Shino-kun ou de Kiba-kun.

C'était qui Shino ? Oh et puis il s'en fichait de toute façon. Le seul qui lui importait c'était ce Kiba.

_ C'est qui Kiba ?

_ Kiba Inuzuka, il, il fait partit de l'unique famille ninja de maîtres chiens. Il est très fort, l'informa-t-elle avec un regard plein de respect pour son ami. Et c'est mon m, meilleur ami.

Son meilleur ami ? Ah, c'était donc ça... C'était donc pour cette raison qu'elle semblait aussi détendue avec lui.

_ Tu l'aimes beaucoup on dirait, t'es certaine que ce n'est qu'un ami, interrogea-t-il avec moquerie.

Étrangement, Hinata n'eut pas la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait. Au lieu de rougir et de bégayer comme il le pensait, elle se mit à rire. Ce rire clair et agréable qu'elle avait eu avec le brun.

_ Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Arrête de raconter des bêtises ! Je connais Kiba-kun depuis des années, il est comme un frère pour moi !

Et elle repartit dans un fou rire en se tenant les côtes. Gaara ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'hilarant dans cette simple question. Enfin, quand elle riait, une petite fossette apparaissait sur sa joue et la rendait vraiment craquante. Au moment même où il songeait cela, la jeune fille s'arrêta et le dévisagea avec étonnement.

_ Je, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage, demanda-t-elle l'air anxieuse.

Le roux secoua la tête négativement.

_ Non, pourquoi ?

_ Oh, euh, pa, parce que tu, tu m'observes de, depuis tout à l'heure, alors, je, enfin, je me demandais pourquoi, expliqua-t-elle nerveusement en triturant ses index.

Le jeune homme réalisa qu'elle était à fondre avec cette expression gênée sur le visage, et plus il avait ce genre de pensées agaçantes et moins il la supportait, elle. Il décida de se venger en tendant progressivement la main vers elle. Comme prévu Hinata se rétracta immédiatement.

_ Que, qu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Gaara ne répondit rien, il s'approcha encore un peu et posa ses doigts sur sa joue qui devint aussitôt écarlate. Encore plus lorsqu'il se mit à la caresser. Puis, lentement, sans lui laisser cependant le temps de réagir, il la prit dans ses bras. Il la sentit trembler légèrement sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle ne répondit pas à son étreinte. Elle resta immobile contre lui.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle enlaçait Kiba spontanément tandis qu'elle demeurait inerte dans ses bras à lui ?! C'était quoi son problème ?! Elle avait si peur qu'il tente quelque chose ?! À ce moment-là, même lui ignorait la raison qui l'avait poussé à l'étreindre de cette façon. Juste que lorsqu'il avait vu son visage troublé par la rougeur de l'embarras, il avait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

Mais surtout, il aurait aimé qu'elle lui réponde, qu'elle passe ses mains frêles dans son dos à son tour. Qu'elle s'agrippe à lui et qu'il sente son corps contre le sien. Mais Hinata ne réagissait pas, alors la frustration prit le pas sur l'ensemble de ses émotions, il s'écarta brusquement de la jeune fille qui le dévisagea sans comprendre.

Les prunelles glacées brûlaient de fureur, il ne supportait pas cette indifférence qu'elle lui témoignait !

_ Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ?! Pourquoi tu te sens minable dans mes bras et pas dans les siens, exécra-t-il en se jetant sur elle, la renversant sur le futon et lui agrippant les poignets.

À quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, il la retenait prisonnière, serrant avec dureté et agressivité ses poignets aussi fins que ceux d'une poupée.

_ N, non, a, arrêtes, tu, tu me fais mal, paniqua-t-elle en essayant de se débattre, mais il la tenait trop fermement.

_ Répond à ma question, ordonna-t-il avec rage.

_ Kiba-kun est mon ami ! Il, il n'a aucune arrière pensées envers moi ! Et il, il a tou, toujours été gentil avec moi, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il l'observait, son visage rougi par la gêne, son regard nacré agrandi par la peur, ses lèvres pleines entrouvertes et sa respiration haletante. Gaara eut envie de plaquer furieusement sa bouche contre la sienne, de l'entendre étouffer des gémissements plaintifs ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes d'impuissance, de lécher avidement sa langue, de l'apprivoiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'abandonner à lui.

Subitement il se rappela la phrase qu'elle avait prononcé après qu'il ait tenté de l'embrasser quelques heures auparavant : « Tu es cruel ». Et son cœur se serra.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Non, il ne supportait pas cette aversion que tout le monde éprouvait à son égard. Surtout que pour la première fois, cette crainte n'était pas destinée au démon qu'il habitait, mais bien à lui, Gaara. Pas le jinchuriki juste le garçon. La jeune fille en dessous de lui tremblait par l'angoisse qu'elle avait qu'il abuse d'elle.

En apparence rien ne l'atteignait mais là, il la sentait bien au fond de lui, la souffrance. La douleur du rejet, car Hinata ne craignait pas pour sa vie que Shukaku pourrait menacer, cette terreur que nombre d'habitants du village de Suna partageaient, non, elle avait peur du jeune homme. Depuis toujours, malgré les regards haineux qu'on lui lançait dans la rue, Gaara avait toujours pu rejeter la faute sur Ichibi, là, c'était impossible.

Ce n'était pas le démon qui contrôlait ses mouvements, ni ses pensées, et encore moins ses envies. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi énervé lorsque la jeune fille parlait de son amitié pour le brun ?! Que pouvait bien être cette rage qui l'avait étreint lorsqu'il l'avait vu se blottir dans ses bras après l'avoir repoussé lui ?!

_ _Tu serais pas jaloux des fois, gamin_, se moqua Shukaku dont la conscience venait de forcer les barrières de celle de Gaara.

Oh non ! Pas lui ! Pas déjà ! Il venait de choisir le pire moment pour intervenir ! Le roux était assez déboussolé comme ça, le démon risquait d'envenimer encore plus les choses !

_ _Dégage, c'est pas le moment_, pesta-t-il intérieurement, conscient cependant que cela ne suffirait pas à le faire partir.

_ _Tu veux que je vous laisse seuls peut-être_, interrogea-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. _Tu t'es enfin décidé à faire le grand saut, c'est bien petit ! Toutes ces heures de discussion n'auront pas servi à rien en fin de compte ! _

_ _Lâches-moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire quoi que ce soit ! _

_ _Pardon ?! Tu te fiches de moi j'espère, _s'étouffa presque Shukaku. _Elle est à ta merci, tu la tiens bon sang ! Elle est sans défense ! _

Gaara observa encore une fois la jeune fille, elle menaçait de fondre en larmes d'une seconde à l'autre et le suppliait de la laisser partir, son visage était désormais crispé par l'angoisse. Comment pouvait-il vouloir lui faire quelque chose avec une figure pareille ? Coupable, il se sentait affreusement coupable...

_ _Je ne ferais rien, elle a peur de moi, de moi tu entends ?! De moi Gaara, pas de toi sale pervers ! Elle n'a pas peur que je la tue, elle est morte de trouille parce qu'elle croit que je vais la violer ! _

__ Et alors ?! Fais-le !! Bordel mais sois un homme, gamin ! T'as l'occasion, elle est là sur un plateau ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas tout gâcher parce que tu as peur qu'elle te rejette ?! Mais tout le monde t'a toujours détesté, une de plus, une de moins qu'est-ce que ça peut faire du moment que tu prends ton pied ?! _

Non, non c'était faux ! Personne ne l'avait jamais dénigré pour lui-même ! Hinata, Hinata avait même voulu être gentille avec lui, elle lui avait proposé une chose que ni son frère ou sa soeur n'avaient jamais fait pour lui ! Elle avait accepté de sacrifier une nuit pour lui parler, pour remplir les heures vides et ennuyeuses par un peu de gaieté.

Elle avait cherché à le connaître, elle lui avait souri, elle lui avait apporté un peu de chaleur humaine, la première depuis des années de solitude.

Et lui qu'avait-il fait ? Il l'avait rejeté comme un vulgaire déchet. Et comme il s'en voulait à présent... La jeune fille le détestait désormais, pire il lui faisait horreur. Si seulement il pouvait réparer son erreur. Gaara relâcha la pression sur ses poignets et s'éloigna rapidement d'elle pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

_ _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel, _exécra son démon. _Tu l'avais, tu l'avais, t'avais plus qu'à te servir !! Retournes-y, allez, bouges ton cul ! _

Le roux prit sa tête dans ses mains et la serra. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne plus entendre cette voix sifflante dans son esprit.

_ _TAIS-TOI !! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS ! JE REFUSE DE LA TOUCHER ! JE NE FERAIS QUE LA SOUILLER, ELLE NE MÉRITE PAS UNE TELLE ATROCITÉ ET MOI JE NE LA MÉRITE PAS TU ENTENDS ?! Je ne la mérite pas, _répéta-t-il plus faiblement.

_ _Gamin, t'es chiant, tu deviens faible, c'est la faute de cette fille, _se plaignit Ichibi d'un ton dédaigneux. _T'étais pas comme ça avant, depuis quand t'as des sentiments ? Franchement, tu me gonfles, j'arrête pour cette nuit mais c'est bien parce que ça me saoule de parler avec toi dans cet état d'esprit..._

Et tout à coup, la voix s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Le jeune homme se détendit peu à peu. C'était bien l'une des conversations les plus éprouvantes qu'il ait eu avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas le plus grave, ni le plus important. Non, ce qui comptait pour le moment, c'était de savoir comment allait la brune.

Gaara enclencha son troisième œil et il pu observer les dégâts qu'il avait causé. Hinata se tenait les poignets avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Elle avait mal, pourquoi avait-il été aussi brutal avec elle ? Pourquoi tant d'animosité juste parce qu'elle avait laissé Kiba l'enlacer ? La jeune fille ne comprenait pas.

Au début, le Kazekage s'était toujours montré moqueur, cynique et froid. Et là, pour la première fois il avait manifesté des sentiments comme de la colère et de la rage. Et si elle ne savait pas qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec elle, la Hyûga aurait été tenté de parler de jalousie.

Mais elle était bien consciente qu'un tel sentiment ne pouvait pas venir seul. Et qu'il aurait au moins fallu qu'il lui accorde de l'importance. Peut-être la considérait-il comme sa proie et ne voulait que personne ne s'en approche ? Non, dans ce cas il ne se serait pas senti aussi énervé par le fait qu'elle « se sente minable dans ses bras ». Peut-être avait-il prit cela pour une insulte en tant que Kazekage ? Avait-il cru qu'elle le respectait moins que son ami ?

Ce serait donc pour cela qu'il avait tenté de l'agresser ? À ce moment-là, elle avait vraiment cru qu'il allait se jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser, et peut-être même pire... Il l'avait dévoré du regard, comme un aigle prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Pourtant, il avait fini par la lâcher après s'être mit à transpirer comme s'il se battait contre quelque chose.

Elle l'avait senti de plus en plus tremblant jusqu'à ce qu'il aille s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. La jeune fille replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa son menton dessus, le regard perdu dans le vague. Décidemment, arriverait-elle à le cerner un jour ?

_ Je ne comprends plus rien, murmura-t-elle d'un ton douloureux, Gaara, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ?

Et elle laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras qu'elle enroula autour de ses genoux. Hinata avait terriblement envie de dormir, mais elle avait peur que le jeune homme tente quelque chose pendant son sommeil. En activant son byakugan, elle le vit prostré contre la porte de la salle de bain, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Avait-il donc l'intention de rester là toute la nuit ? Dans ce cas, la Hyûga se leva péniblement et alla rejoindre son lit avant de se glisser mollement sous les couvertures. Elle garda les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le garçon à travers le mur, qui se tenait immobile.

Mais peu à peu, son regard se voila et elle finit par s'endormir.

**À suivre, dans le prochain chapitre :**

_« Ces mots la rendaient si triste. Dire que deux jours auparavant elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il s'en aille. Et désormais, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le retenir. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues creusant des sillons. »_

* * *

**Haruko : ***_super contente parce qu'elle a reçu plein de reviews_*** **alors tu vois Hinata ?! Ils ont tous aimé ma fic ! Je suis trop forte !!!!

**Hinata : ***_pas vraiment convaincue, d'autant plus qu'elle vient de se faire agresser par Gaara_***** mouais, il n'empêche que la prochaine fois tu serais sympa de demander à cette brute *****_désigne Gaara avec un regard plein de reproches_***** de me serrer moins fort ! J'ai mal aux poignets maintenant !

**Gaara : ***_lève les yeux au ciel_***** tu te plains pour ça ? Imagines ce qui se serait passé si j'avais écouté Shukaku...

**Shukaku : ***_super frustré_***** Ouais sale morveuse ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! J'attendais ça depuis une centaine d'année ! Pourquoi tu viens gâcher mon plaisir alors que t'es là pour le satisfaire au contraire ?! èé

**Haruko : ***_tente de calmer Shukaku en lui montrant un lemon tiré d'une autre de ses fics_*** **tiens, va lire ça et laisse moi réconcilier mes tourtereaux, je n'aime pas quand ils se disputent. L'ambiance des fins de chapitres est moins bonnes quand ils ne veulent pas se sauter dessus.

**Hinata : ***_outrée et rouge de gêne_***** mais j'ai jamais dit que je voulais toujours lui sauter dessus ! C'est lui qui me lance son fameux regard, *****_voit Gaara qui la fixe_***** puis me sourit de son air séducteur *****_remarque le sourire digne d'une pub de dentifrice de Gaara_***** et qui s'approche de moi en me chuchotant des trucs à l'oreille *****_sent les mains de Gaara qui s'enroulent autour de sa taille pendant qu'il se penche vers son oreille pour la lécher_*****

**Gaara : ***_chuchote à l'oreille d'Hinata de sa voix grave, sexy et sensuelle_***** je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal tout à l'heure, tu veux bien me pardonner ? Je serais trèèèès gentil *****_commence à lui mordiller l'oreille_*****

**Hinata : ***_sent qu'elle est en train de craquer_**_*_ **euh, d'a, d'accord...*****_elle peut pas résister, elle est trop sensible des oreilles_*****

**Gaara : ***_satisfait, embrasse langoureusement Hinata en laissant ses mains se balader sous son tee-shirt sur lequel est écrit :"I love Gaara" ben oui elle a oublié Naruto ! C'est cool, non ?_*** **

**Haruko : ***_sourit en voyant la scène habituelle se dérouler sous son regard pervers_*** **et voilà, encore une fin de chapitre parfaitement exécutée ! J'attends vos avis pour la suite chers lecteurs et lectrices !


	3. Chapter 3

Chers lecteurs et lectrices merci d'avoir patienté jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! (_en même temps ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez le choix... :p_) Voici donc l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Vous découvrirez un Gaara comme vous n'en avez jamais vu ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise malgré tout ! Je vous préviens juste au cas où, je finis ce chapitre de façon extrêmement sadique, vous allez m'en vouloir mais ce n'est pas grave j'assume !

Voilà maintenant que cela est dit je réponds aux reviews anonymes !

**genesis-gackt :** eh oui Gaara est le plus sexy ! *o* il a une voix trop sensuelle pour nous ! *_meurt dans un bain d'écoulement sanguin nasale après avoir écouté une phrase dite par le Kazekage_* sa tête mimi ?! Gaara peut être mimi ?! OUAH ! Ben oui, il a toutes les qualités du monde ce garçon ! *o* Oui il est mieux équipé que Neji ! Ravie de voir que tu as relevé ce détail ! XP Eh oui, encore oui, trois fois oui, Gaara peut être JALOUX ! Parce qu'il est humain après tout ! Contente de te faire plaisir à chaque fois, j'espère que ce chapitre-là aussi saura te satisfaire !

**minuit :** héhé :D Ma chère minuit ! Tu as tout compris une fois de plus ! Oui Gaara n'a plus le loisir d'observer Hinata en nuisette dans la fiancée du Kazekage parce que d'un, il l'a assez vu (_il ne manque plus qu'il la voit nue maintenant ! XD_) et de deux, parce qu'ici il en a beaucoup l'occasion ! Toute la nuit comme tu dis ! XD Mais non enfin, Gaara est super sexy au réveil (_comme tout le reste de la journée d'ailleurs !)_ c'est simplement qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à le trouver dans sa chambre (_enfin je te dis ça mais je sais pertinnement que tu étais déjà au courant !)_ Eh oui j'ai ridiculisé Neji ! MOUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Il m'énerve à être toujours super cool, il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose ! Et Hanabi, aaaah Hanabi, je trouve que ça lui va trop bien ce côté arrogant mais en même temps je montre qu'elle est encore une enfant, tu vois ? Effectivement Hinata est assez malmenée quelque soit la fic... J'ai un peu honte... Passons maintenant au choc de la découverte des sentiments de Gaara ! Bravo, belle déduction ! Il est jaloux DONC il a des sentiments ! C'est tout à fait ça ! La jalousie n'est-elle pas l'une des plus voyantes des preuves d'amour ? Toi aussi tu as remarqué que TOUT se lit dans son sublime regard de glace ? :D Et tu as encore raison lorsque tu dis qu'il fond pour le regard de neige d'Hinata ! C'est mignooooooooooooon ! AHAH ! *vient de lire le moment où minuit parle de lemon* combien de fois vais-je devoir répété que vous verrez TOUT dans le dernier chapitre ! Si je spoil maintenant ça perd tout son charme ! Ne t'en fais pas pour Hinata, Gaara a oublié d'être bête il va facilement rattraper le coup ! Par contre en ce qui concerne le démon, qui sait s'il ne va pas finir par lui céder à un moment où à un autre ? :D L'avenir nous le dira ! Voilà, nous arrivons à la fin ! Je te remercie pour tes encouragements ça me fait toujours aussi chaud au coeur ! Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre !

**Okami-hime :** héhé ne t'en fais pas pour Gaara, il est trop classe pour laisser les choses au point où elles en sont ! Il va s'en sortir ! Tu pourras le constater par toi-même dans ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup de me lire !

**Le distributeur de baisers**

**Résumé :** Imaginez que vous puissiez avec une simple pièce de monnaie, embrasser le garçon de vos rêves ! C'est tentant n'est-ce pas ? Mais attention à ne pas vous tromper de bouton...

**Couple :** Gaa/Hina

**Genre :** romance, humour (une fois n'est pas coutume, je précise que je vais m'efforcer de vous faire rire, mais c'est pas gagné !), univers ninja, hétéro, pas de yaoi cette fois-ci désolée !

**Rating :** T (oui pour une fois il n'y aura pas de lemon, il faut bien une première fois à tout !)

**disclamair :** les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Kishimoto, mais j'attends mon heure, bientôt ils seront à moi !!!

Bonne lecture les amis ! Ah et avant que j'oublis, vers la fin du chapitre, vous trouverez une petite étoile comme ceci -- *. Elle est là pour vous indiquer que pendant que j'écrivais ce passage, j'étais tellement prise dans l'histoire que j'ai laissé échapper une larme ! Ben oui, je ne fais pas que dans le comique, ce serait même plutôt l'inverse ! Voilà ce sera tout !

_Desiderata-girl_ ou _Haruko _

Chapitre 3 : La dernière journée

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, Gaara se tenait debout devant son lit, il semblait la fixer depuis un long moment. Hinata se redressa instinctivement, les mains cramponnées aux draps.

_ Que, que, qu'est-ce que tu veux, demanda-t-elle en tremblant.

Il détourna le regard, puis revint sur elle, ouvrit la bouche un instant pour la refermer à la seconde suivante. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de lui parler sans y parvenir. C'était vraiment une chose étrange de le voir hésiter de cette manière, lui qui paraissait toujours si sûr de lui...

_ Pour hier soir, finit-il par articuler, je... je suis sincèrement... désolé.

Les prunelles nacrées s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Oh mon Dieu, Gaara No Sabaku, Kazekage et bourré d'orgueil venait de s'excuser devant Hinata Hyûga, héritière de clan avec une seule victoire à son actif et d'une timidité maladive ?! Jamais au grand jamais, elle n'aurait cru une chose pareille possible, il s'agissait là d'un véritable miracle ! Elle voulut lui répondre mais il l'en empêcha d'un geste.

_ Attends, je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Je sais que tu n'en as aucune envie et de toute façon je ne le mérite pas.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé pendant la nuit ?! Il s'était reçu un coup sur la tête qui avait complètement altéré sa personnalité ou quoi ?!

_ Par contre, j'aimerais que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire, annonça-t-il humblement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

La jeune fille acquiesça silencieusement, ça la perturbait tellement ce changement de comportement. Elle était prête à tout entendre si cela pouvait l'aider à comprendre.

_ J'ai beaucoup réfléchi la nuit dernière, et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que je suis faible, déclara-t-il d'une voix pleine de regrets. Je me suis surestimé en pensant que je parviendrais à te séduire très rapidement. Je voulais que tu tombes dans mes bras, et c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit.

À ces mots, il leva la tête vers la Hyûga dont le visage s'était figé tant ce qu'il venait de dire lui paraissait invraisemblable.

_ Je crois... que... je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Hinata, avoua-t-il le souffle court.

La jeune fille ne sut quoi répondre. Gaara serait amoureux d'elle ? Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle l'hébergeait, il s'était montré atroce dès les premiers instants et là, il aurait des sentiments à son égard ? Lui qui considérait le fait qu'elle réserve son premier baiser à celui qu'elle aimait, pitoyable, il était tombé amoureux ?

La brune sentit son coeur se serrer, elle jeta sur lui un regard à la fois méprisant et plein de regrets. Ses mains se crispèrent davantage sur le drap, comment pouvait-il être capable d'une telle hypocrisie ?

_ Alors c'est ça ? Tu es allé jusque là finalement... Je m'étonnais que tu sois parti aussi vite sans rien tenter, mais en fait, tu avais déjà tout prévu, déclara-t-elle avec tristesse, d'une voix chevrotante. À chaque fois que tu tentais quelque chose tu te rendais compte que ça ne marchait pas, et tu as fait semblant d'être jaloux de Kiba-kun pour me dire que tu m'aimes et perturber mon cœur ! Bravo, ton plan se déroule à la perfection ! Tu es immonde de jouer ainsi avec les sentiments !

Le jeune homme posa sur elle un regard désemparé mais Hinata refusa de le soutenir davantage. Un mensonge, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une cruelle tromperie. Comment osait-il ?! C'était donc si amusant pour lui de la voir troublée ?

_ Tu ne me crois pas, demanda-t-il faiblement.

Et voilà qu'il commençait à y mettre du pathétique ! Décidemment, il jouait son rôle comme un véritable acteur ! La jeune fille refusait de se sentir touchée par ses paroles, il semblait tellement sincère. Mais elle savait qu'il était incapable de sentiments.

_ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te prouver que je dis la vérité, interrogea-t-il en s'approchant progressivement de la Hyûga.

Lorsqu'elle le vit avancer, Hinata se recula instinctivement. Et sans s'en rendre compte, en faisant cela, elle lui permettait de venir s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Il prit place là où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant et sans prévenir, enleva le haut du pyjama qu'elle lui avait prêté dévoilant son torse glabre et imberbe.

Elle n'osa pas le regarder et tourna la tête, pour cacher sa gêne. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se déshabiller comme ça ?! Tout à coup, mais doucement, il lui saisit la main, elle le fixa presque outrée. Qu'avait-il l'intention de lui faire ?!

_ Touche, murmura-t-il en attirant sa main au niveau de sa poitrine, côté cœur.

Hinata secoua nerveusement la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation. Mais le garçon ne tint finalement pas compte de son refus, et posa la main tremblante sur son torse en frissonnant légèrement. Un petit rougissement apparut alors sur son visage, même si son expression demeurait neutre.

_ Tu sens ces pulsations ? Il n'a jamais battu comme cela, pour personne, avoua-t-il sensiblement dépité.

Cela lui en coûtait de le reconnaître, mais il avait raison. Elle pouvait sentir les palpitations sous sa peau blanche, rapides, saccadées, de plus en plus fortes. Lentement, il mit sa main sur celle de la jeune fille et la serra, avant de la prendre et d'entremêler ses doigts aux siens.

_ Je t'aime Hinata, j'en souffre, mais cette douleur-là m'est beaucoup moins insupportable que celle qui fut la mienne toutes ces années. La solitude, c'est comme l'amour, on n'en guérit pas à moins de trouver la bonne personne. Désormais, lorsque je me sentirai seul à nouveau, je penserai à toi et le fait d'imaginer ton visage souriant me rendra cette paix que j'ai toujours cherchée, dit-il tendrement en lui caressant la joue de sa main libre.

Ses prunelles nacrées s'abaissèrent, ne pouvant soutenir ce regard amoureux et honnête. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon lui faisait une déclaration d'amour... Elle se sentait vraiment mal-à-l'aise. Car elle ne partageait pas son amour, mais comprenait ses sentiments.

_ J'aimerais que tu sois heureuse avec Naruto, comme ça, tu pourrais sourire tout le temps. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, parce que je refusais de l'admettre, mais tu es adorable quand tu souris, déclara-t-il avec franchise.

Brusquement, elle tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils, le visage de plus en plus rouge.

_ A, arrête, c'est très embarrassant... Et en plus, tu, tu mens, si j'étais aussi adorable, Na, Naruto-kun m'aurait sûrement remarqué. De toute façon, il, il préfère, les filles fo, fortes comme Sakura-san, m, moi je suis faible.

Silencieusement, les larmes se mirent à couler, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer davantage.

_ Naruto est un idiot, répliqua le roux en embrassant furtivement les gouttes qui perlaient sur ses joues. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate, moi j'en suis conscient mais ça m'est inaccessible, tu m'es inaccessible Hinata... Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de t'embrasser en cet instant.

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'affola subitement. Gaara était si proche. Il n'allait tout de même pas essayer de lui voler un baiser ? Elle aurait voulu reculer, malheureusement son dos était déjà collé au mur. Doucement, il se pencha vers elle, sa main glissant dans sa chevelure ébène, et posa ses lèvres juste à la commissure de celles d'Hinata qui avait fermé les yeux, fébrile.

Elle les rouvrit, étonnée, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas donné un vrai baiser ? Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé pourtant. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées le jeune homme plongea son regard dans le sien, pénétrant.

_ Je ne t'embrasserai pas sur la bouche, ni maintenant, ni jamais. J'ai décidé d'arrêter le distributeur, embrasser d'autres lèvres que les tiennes ne m'intéresse pas. Demain, je rentrerai à Suna, comme ça, le délai s'écoulera et on ne se reverra plus. Je voudrais seulement rester aujourd'hui, une dernière fois, accepterais-tu de passer cette journée avec moi ?

Hinata hésita un instant, elle fixa sa main dont les doigts s'entrelaçaient à ceux de Gaara. Alors, il comptait vraiment repartir le lendemain ? Il avait bouleversé sa vie, et il s'en allait comme si de rien était ? La jeune fille réalisa qu'il faisait aussi cela pour elle, qu'il respectait ses convictions. Elle avait dit vouloir embrasser celui qu'elle aimait en premier, et il l'acceptait.

Ce jour serait le dernier pour lui, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'en priver.

_ Je, o, oui, d'accord, confirma-t-elle d'un mouvement de tête.

Le jeune homme lui offrit un léger sourire, sincère et non narquois comme il en avait l'habitude.

_ Merci...

Cette figure honnête la troubla. Son rythme cardiaque battait la mesure, il devenait vraiment trop rapide. Elle aurait voulu ne pas en tenir compte, mais c'était impossible. La brune sentait son cœur qui tambourinait contre sa poitrine lorsque le garçon la regardait droit dans les yeux avec cette lueur d'amour.

Jamais on ne l'avait dévisagé ainsi. C'était à la fois gênant et même si elle avait du mal à le reconnaître, agréable. Elle tenta de ne pas trop y penser.

_ Que, que veux-tu faire, interrogea-t-elle nerveusement sans le regarder en face.

_ Peu importe, ce que tu veux, répondit-il avec conviction.

La voilà bien avancée avec ça... Ce qu'elle voulait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait au juste ? Aucune idée, elle n'en savait rien.

_ Euh, on, on pou, pourrait se balader d, dans la forêt, proposa-t-elle incertaine.

_ Ça me va, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Un ange passa, les deux adolescents ne savaient vraiment pas quoi se dire. Finalement ce fut Hinata qui rompit le silence.

_ Euh, tu, tu pourrais lâcher ma main ? Je, je dois aller m'habiller, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Immédiatement le garçon accéda à sa requête et laissa la jeune fille s'en aller. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il lui avait dit. La veille, Gaara avait enfin prit conscience, ironiquement, grâce à Shukaku, de la nature de ses sentiments pour elle. Pour la première fois il aimait quelqu'un.

Un sentiment bien étrange l'amour, difficilement descriptible. Cela lui faisait du bien tout comme cela l'étouffait. Et malgré tout, il était amoureux. S'il avait pu contrôler cela, jamais la brune ne lui aurait volé son cœur. Car il savait son amour comme impossible. Malheureusement, il s'agissait d'une chose sur laquelle il n'avait pas d'emprise. Et maintenant, il comprenait sa souffrance.

Le roux se trouvait aussi stupide qu'elle désormais. Aimer une personne qui n'éprouve absolument rien pour vous, quelle torture. Et à présent, il vivrait avec ce fardeau, au même titre que l'ancien qui n'habitait pas son cœur, mais son esprit. Un jinchuriki amoureux, jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible. Surtout lui...

La vision d'Hinata dans une petite robe en laine mauve plutôt moulante, à manches longues, col roulé, lui arrivant juste au dessus des genoux, le coupa dans ses réflexions. Elle était adorable ! Cette tenue était pourtant toute simple et pourtant la jeune fille semblait encore plus mignonne que d'habitude !

_ Tu es... Ouah...

Furent les seuls mots qu'il parvint à articuler...

La Hyûga rougit automatiquement à ce compliment assez explicite. Elle baissa la tête comme si le sol était soudainement devenu très intéressant et tripota furieusement ses index.

_ Je, je, je me suis dit q, que ça te ferait plai, plaisir que je m'habille co, comme ça...

À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle devint encore plus écarlate qu'avant. Gaara était vraiment touché par son attention. On aurait dit qu'elle tenait vraiment à ce qu'il passe une bonne journée. La dernière, ne put-il s'empêcher de se rappeler tristement.

Pour essayer de ne pas trop y penser, il se leva rapidement et alla se changer à son tour. Il passa une tenue de ninja standard : pull noir, pantalon noir. Et honnêtement, c'était dans ce genre de vêtements qu'il se sentait le mieux. Plus que dans sa tenue de Kazekage en tout cas. Lorsque le roux revint dans la chambre, il fut surpris de découvrir l'absence de sa propriétaire. Où était Hinata ?

Il sortit de la pièce et fit un pas dans le but de la retrouver, lorsqu'il songea qu'il ne connaissait pas assez bien la demeure et qu'il risquerait de se perdre avant d'avoir mit la main sur elle. Finalement, il retourna à l'intérieur et attendit. Elle ne tarderait pas trop. Même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était partit.

Il attendit environ dix minutes assit sur le lit de la jeune fille. Quand enfin la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître la Hyûga avec un panier sur le bras.

_ Je, j'ai fais qu, quelques onigiris... Tu, tu aimes ça, demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

Gaara se leva nonchalamment bien qu'il fût complètement excité comme une puce à l'intérieur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait cuisiné pour lui, enfin, pour eux. Hinata était décidemment trop craquante. Il lui prit le panier pour lui éviter de le porter, autant se conduire en gentleman pour leur dernière journée ensemble.

Et doucement il se pencha pour lui chuchoter : «

_ Tant que c'est toi qui les as fait, je suis prêt à manger n'importe quoi. »

Cette réponse fit rougir la brune qui ne savait plus où se mettre. De toute façon, Gaara avait fait exprès de lui sortir cette réplique guimauve juste pour lui faire plaisir. Parce qu'il voyait bien que ses rougissements n'étaient pas dus à une gêne négative. Donc, tout allait pour le mieux.

Il lui prit timidement la main et en voyant l'air qu'elle affichait, il la lâcha immédiatement, très déçu.

_ Désolé.

Hinata lui attrapa le bout de la manche et l'incita à sortir avec elle hors de la chambre puis de la demeure des Hyûga. Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, elle voulut lui reprendre le panier.

_ Ça, ça risque de faire bizarre, si, si on voit un panier qui flotte à, à côté de moi, non, expliqua-t-elle fébrilement.

Convaincu par son argument Gaara accepta de le lui rendre, mais jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue des villageois. Ils passèrent par la porte ouest du village, les deux ninjas de faction adressèrent un salut amical à la brune et la laissèrent sortir sans lui poser trop de questions.

Une fois dehors, Hinata glissa sa main dans celle de Gaara qui ne comprit pas pourquoi elle faisait cela maintenant, alors qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'air d'accord auparavant.

_ Je, j'ai été un peu surprise tout à l'heure, se sentit-elle obligée de dire en voyant l'expression du jeune homme. Je, je n'ai ja, jamais tenu la main à quelqu'un... mais ce, c'est assez agréable...

Elle était toute gênée de son aveu et cela suffit à rendre son moral au Kazekage. Ils partirent donc tranquillement, vers la forêt, dans le vent frais du mois d'automne. Les feuilles d'arbres se paraient de couleur ocre et pourpre et se balançaient lentement sous la brise. Ce genre de paysage était inconnu pour Gaara qui avait l'habitude de vivre dans un univers désertique.

Les deux adolescents s'installèrent au pied d'un grand chêne avoisinant une petite rivière. La jeune fille posa le panier par terre et s'assit en s'adossant au tronc d'arbre. Le garçon prit place à côté d'elle et attendit. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient posés, que pouvaient-ils faire ? En réalité, le roux n'avait aucune idée pour la suite. Il n'était jamais sorti avec une fille même s'il en avait embrassé des tas. Le domaine des sentiments, c'était le grand flou pour lui.

_ Que, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, interrogea timidement la Hyûga en tournant la tête vers lui.

Argh, la question qui tue...

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée, désolé, avoua-t-il piteusement.

_ Euh, on, on pourrait discuter, tu veux bien cette fois-ci, proposa joyeusement la brune.

Gaara lui décrocha un mini sourire, c'est vrai que depuis le début il avait toujours refusé de parler avec elle. Aujourd'hui, il comptait se rattraper.

_ D'accord, mais parles-moi de toi. Je voudrais retourner à Suna avec le plus de souvenirs possibles, annonça-t-il d'un ton doux.

Hinata acquiesça avec sa gêne habituelle.

_ Que, que veux-tu savoir ?

Tout en vérité. Il aurait voulu être la personne qui la connaissait le mieux sur terre même s'il savait que c'était impossible. Et puis Kiba devait certainement la connaître par coeur. Mais Gaara tenta de ne pas trop y penser.

_ N'importe quoi, ta couleur préférée par exemple, dit-il après une petite réflexion.

_ Mauve, répondit-elle sans aucune hésitation.

Le jeune homme aurait bien aimé posséder un petit carnet pour noter tous les détails qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner.

_ Hm, ton animal préféré, désolé je n'ai pas trop d'imagination, fit-il dépité.

Hinata le rassura avec son tendre sourire en secouant la tête.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je préfère ça que des questions embarrassantes. Alors je dirais que mon animal préféré c'est, euuuh...

Elle prit son menton dans sa main et entra dans une profonde prise de tête. Puis ferma les yeux et laissa osciller son visage sur la gauche, ensuite sur la droite en laissant échapper de petits soupirs. C'était si dur comme question ? Finalement elle se tourna vers lui mais n'affichait pas une mine convaincue.

_ Je dirais le lapin... mais... j'hésite avec le chat. Ils sont trop adorables tous les deux, se lamenta-t-elle en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

C'était elle qui le faisait fondre lorsqu'elle se conduisait de cette manière. Gaara continua son petit questionnaire avec des questions simples au début, mais au fur et à mesure elles devenaient de plus en plus personnelles. Ils en vinrent à parler de sa famille.

_ Hier j'ai surpris Hanabi pendant qu'elle jouait avec ses poupées. Ton père est vraiment dur avec toi.

À l'évocation du chef de clan, la jeune fille s'assombrit. Puis croisa ses bras dans une attitude protectrice, baissant la tête et ferma les yeux tandis qu'un sourire forcé crispait ses lèvres.

_ C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui suis trop faible...

Le roux n'aimait pas voir celle qu'il aimait dans un tel état. Il n'aurait pas du parler de son père. Il voulait la voir riante et heureuse, pas triste et amère comme elle l'était en ce moment. Alors il chercha à la réconforter, par des mots.

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi.

La brune releva la tête avec étonnement.

_ Ah non ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'aimes qu'il faut te sentir obligé de...

_ Hier tu as réussi à battre ton instructeur, non, l'interrompit-il sérieusement.

Hinata fuit son regard et lui répondit d'une voix morne.

_ Ce, c'est parce que tu étais là, je, je te l'ai déjà dit....

Le jeune homme prit le visage de son aimée et la força à le regarder.

_ Peut-être que ma présence a été le déclencheur, mais c'est toi qui l'as battu, pas moi ! Tu as les ressources et les capacités nécessaires Hinata, arrêtes d'en douter. Ton père t'observe en aveugle, il ne voit pas les progrès que tu fais, ni les prouesses dont tu es capable. Ais confiance en moi, mais surtout ais confiance en toi. Tu peux tout faire si tu le veux.

Les prunelles nacrées s'embuèrent légèrement après le discours du garçon.

_ Tu, tu penses ce que tu dis, demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

_ Évidemment, et je ne suis pas le seul. N'as-tu pas l'habitude d'entendre ton Kiba te le dire, interrogea-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

La jeune fille acquiesça. Gaara espérait lui avoir insufflé suffisamment de confiance pour qu'elle puisse affronter l'avenir avec des armes plus solides qu'auparavant. Elle en avait besoin contre un père comme le sien. Tout à coup, la Hyûga posa sa main sur celle du roux et lui offrit un sourire empli de reconnaissance.

_ M, merci beaucoup Gaara. Tu, tu es vraiment gentil.

Ces paroles étaient pourtant toutes simples mais elles rendirent le Kazekage fou de joie. Il n'avait fait que dire ce qu'il pensait et elle le trouvait gentil ? Comme il était heureux de ne plus être le garçon cruel qui la terrorisait !

_ De rien, murmura-t-il avec un sourire tendre en lui caressant la joue. Ça vient du cœur.

Comme à chaque fois, des rougissements apparurent sur le visage de la brune. Mais ce qui ne fut pas prévu, fut le fait qu'ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une énième tentative du jeune homme, et Hinata avançait inconsciemment vers lui. Ils penchèrent chacun, légèrement la tête sur le côté, de plus en plus proche.

Les paupières de la jeune fille s'abaissèrent progressivement. Leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher lorsque subitement, Gaara s'écarta en la lâchant.

_ Excuses-moi, je vais me refroidir les idées, déclara-t-il en se levant le visage impénétrable, marchant vers la rivière.

Hinata le vit s'asperger la figure d'eau et sa main se crispa sur sa poitrine. À cet instant, elle n'avait pas voulu le repousser. Pour la première fois depuis le début, elle avait fermé les yeux en attendant consciemment son baiser. Pourtant, c'était Naruto qu'elle aimait, alors pourquoi avait-elle eu l'intention d'embrasser le roux ?

Son premier baiser, et elle avait eu envie de sentir la bouche du jeune homme se presser délicatement contre la sienne. Il aurait pu profiter de la situation, mais sans doute à cause de sa décision d'arrêter le distributeur, il n'avait rien fait. La brune resta un long moment à l'observer. Et lorsqu'il fut sur le point de revenir vers elle, elle tourna brusquement la tête, comme prise en faute.

Est-ce qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle le regardait ? Ah, ce que ça pouvait être embarrassant... Hinata prit son visage entre ses mains, ses joues étaient en feu. Gaara revint s'asseoir devant elle, il la fixait sans ciller.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis, demanda-t-il tout à coup.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension et lâcha son visage pour poser ses mains sur ses cuisses. La tête toujours baissée.

_ Je, je ne te fuis pas qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Je suis devant toi !

_ Je parlais de tes yeux, tu refuses de me regarder en face à cause de ce que j'ai failli faire tout à l'heure ?

S'il savait ce qu'il en était réellement. De plus, à aucun moment elle n'avait pensé au blond, chose très étrange. Elle avait vraiment voulu que ce soit Gaara qui l'embrasse.

_ Ah euh, non, non, pas, pas du tout, bafouilla-t-elle.

Sans prévenir, le jeune homme se métamorphosa en Naruto sous les yeux ébahis de la brune.

_ Mais, mais, mais qu'est-ce que... ?

_ Tu aurais préféré que ce soit lui, n'est-ce pas, fit-il en relevant son menton tremblant du bout de ses doigts.

Hinata ne parvint pas à lui répondre, beaucoup trop troublée par ces orbes azurées qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois habillées d'un tel regard. Depuis qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de l'Uzumaki, jamais il n'avait véritablement plongé ses yeux dans les siens. Et surtout pas d'une façon aussi passionnée.

Et brusquement, sans savoir pourquoi, son esprit s'emplit d'images du roux. Gaara qui la regardait amoureusement, Gaara qui lui caressait tendrement la joue, Gaara qui la prenait dans ses bras comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde, Gaara qui lui disait : « Je t'aime Hinata ».

Et Naruto, Naruto qui ne la remarquait même pas quand il la croisait dans la rue. Naruto qui passait son temps à courir après Sakura et Sasuke par la même occasion. Naruto qui demeurait insensible à ses larmes comme à ses sourires. Naruto qui se fichait pas mal de son existence à elle.

_ Ne, ne me regarde pas comme ça, supplia-t-elle d'une voix douloureuse, pas avec ses yeux à lui...

Aussitôt le Kazekage reprit son apparence normale.

_ Désolé, je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir...

_ Non tu, tu te trompes ! Tu ne fais que me montrer des illusions ! Ja, jamais il ne me regardera comme tu le fais, déclara-t-elle fébrile.

_ Comment est-ce que je te regarde, interrogea-t-il perplexe.

Apparemment il ne se rendait même pas compte des sentiments qu'il faisait passer dans ses prunelles de glace. La jeune fille joignit ses mains nerveusement et tenta de lui expliquer.

_ Euh, ahem, eh bien tu, ton regard exprime vraiment bien ce que tu ressens. Je, je peux y sentir à, à quel point tu, tu m'ai, tu m'aimes, bredouilla-t-elle le visage cramoisie.

Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'était comme si elle venait juste de s'apercevoir de l'amour que lui portait Gaara. C'était atrocement gênant d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa propre bouche. Le jeune homme soupira avec soulagement.

_ Alors ça y est, tu me crois enfin.

_ Euh je, o, oui...

_ Ça me fait plaisir. Mais tu sais, je n'attend pas de toi que tu répondes à mes sentiments, au contraire tu peux m'oublier, ça ne me dérange pas.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était sur le point de répliquer, il l'interrompit d'un geste.

_ La seule chose dont je veux que tu te souviennes, c'est que tu as rendu quelqu'un heureux. Tu m'as... donné un cœur en quelque sorte. Et même si je ne pense pas aimer une autre personne de toute ma vie, au moins j'aurais éprouvé de l'amour une fois, une seule fois.

Brusquement la jeune fille se redressa sur ses genoux et entoura le cou du garçon de ses bras. Elle le serra très fort. Pourquoi, pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de lui dire ce genre de choses ? C'était injuste d'être aussi gentil et prévenant avec elle. Cela lui donnait atrocement envie de le réconforter. Gaara pensait toujours à elle en premier, il ne se montrait ni égoïste, ni opportuniste.

En ce moment même, il ne répondait pas à son étreinte. Mais ce n'était pas grave, elle voulait seulement lui apporter un peu de chaleur et de tendresse. Même si, en faisant cela, elle était consciente de le faire souffrir. Alors elle s'écarta de lui avec un regard désolé.

_ Ex, excuses-moi...

Gaara ne répondit rien, de toute façon son ventre le fit à sa place. Et pour la première fois, Hinata vu le Kazekage rougir comme une tomate lorsqu'il tenta d'étouffer le bruit. Elle se mit à rire, il était tellement drôle ! Alors elle sortit un onigiri du panier et le lui tendit.

_ Tiens, je pense que tu en as besoin, fit-elle gentiment.

Il saisit la nourriture avec une mine atrocement gênée et n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux. Les rôles s'inversaient.

_ Merci...

Puis il l'engloutit rapidement avant de lui en demander un autre timidement. Hinata était aux anges ! Elle posa le panier entre eux et commença à manger à son tour. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cette journée avec lui serait aussi agréable, et pourtant !

Gaara était d'une bien meilleure compagnie qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé au début de leur rencontre. Il parlait avec elle des sujets qui l'intéressaient, il était charmant et amusant parfois aussi. Finalement ce dernier jour avec lui passa comme un éclair et la nuit tomba avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte.

_ Nous devrions rentrer maintenant, il est plus de dix-neuf heures passées, décida le roux.

_ Déjà, s'exclama la jeune fille avec déception.

Cette exclamation fit sourire le garçon.

_ Tu as apprécié cette journée avec moi ?

_ O, oui, avoua-t-elle les joues rosies par la gêne. Tu, tu ne voudrais pas rester encore un jour ou deux ?

À cette proposition timide mais sincère, le jeune homme répondit par un sourire résigné.

_ Non, j'aurais trop peur de t'embrasser et je me suis promit que je ne le ferais pas. Mais si tu as aimé être avec moi aujourd'hui, cela me suffit amplement. J'ai appris des tas de choses sur toi et j'en suis très heureux, la vie à Suna me paraîtra moins triste en pensant à toi.

Ces mots la rendaient si triste. Dire que deux jours auparavant elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il s'en aille. Et désormais, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le retenir. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues creusant des sillons.

Et à travers ses yeux embués, elle pu distinguer la silhouette de Gaara qui s'approchait pour la prendre dans ses bras et se cramponner à elle.

_ Pourrais-tu m'accorder cette dernière faiblesse, souffla-t-il douloureusement.

Les mains frêles de la brune vinrent s'agripper dans le dos du jeune homme. Et elle se pressa contre lui, respirant un peu de son odeur. Gaara la serra encore plus fort dans un violent sursaut de possessivité.

_ *J'aime tout chez toi Hinata. J'aime ta candeur, lorsque tu rougis tu es vraiment adorable, j'aime ta gentillesse, cette attention que tu as toujours pour les autres. J'aime tes yeux, leur couleur si irréelle qui vous envoûte d'un seul regard, j'aime ton parfum sucré et doux qui me transporte et surtout, j'aime ton sourire Hinata. J'aime te voir heureuse et riante c'est comme ça que tu es la plus belle. Je t'aime Hinata.

Il débita tout cela d'une traite sans reprendre une seule fois sa respiration. Et lorsqu'il eut fini, il la lâcha précipitamment et s'en alla avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois et ne vit pas son visage écarlate sur lequel les larmes coulaient sans retenue.

Elle hurla son prénom dans la nuit, mais il était déjà trop loin. Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol enfouissant son visage dans ses mains tandis qu'une peine immense lui lacérait le cœur. Elle aurait voulu le retenir, le garder auprès d'elle. Il était devenu en une journée la nouvelle présence indispensable dont elle avait besoin à ses côtés.

Est-ce parce qu'il était le seul à lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait ? Non, c'était plus que ça, elle voulait y croire de toutes ses forces. Pour lui, elle ne ressentait pas de l'amitié comme pour Kiba, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que pour Naruto. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Elle avait tant besoin qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il l'entoure de sa chaleur.

_ Ga...a...ra, sanglota-t-elle tout bas.

**À suivre, dans le prochain chapitre :**

_« Gaara décida de tenter sa chance et si elle le repoussait, alors il n'y avait aucun espoir pour lui. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, son visage de plus en plus près du sien, leurs paupières s'abaissant, leurs lèvres proches, si proches... Leurs souffles se mêlèrent tandis que leurs bouches se goûtaient pour la première fois. »_

* * *

**Haruko : ***_trop heureuse parce que c'est bientôt NOËL !!!_*** **NOËL !!! YOUPIIIIIIIIIII !!! LES CADEAUX, LES CADEAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUX !!! *****_se tourne vers les lecteurs avec un regard façon chibi excité et suppliant_***** JE VEUX DES REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS !!!

**Gaara : ***_lui donne un grand coup derrière la tête_***** non mais c'est quoi ce sentimentalisme à deux balles que tu m'as fait là ?! Tu veux des reviews, tu OSES réclamer des reviews après avoir écrit cette HORREUR ?! *****_se tourne à son tour vers les lecteurs, les sourcils froncés_***** je vous interdis de donner des reviews à cette auteur débile qui n'écrit même pas de lemon pour rattraper cette guimauve !

**Hinata : ***_énervée aussi mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que Gaara, arbore toujours fièrement son nouveau tee-shirt "Gaara est un Dieu"_***** mais pourquoi est-ce que je chiale TOUT LE TEMPS dans tes fics ?! Tu es incapable de me rendre heureuse ou quoi ?!

**Haruko : ***_se met à pleurer parce que ses deux personnages principaux ont gâché l'ambiance de Noël_***** mais euuuuuuuuuuuh ! Gaara tu sais très bien que le lemon ne dépend pas de moi !!! Et toi Hinata, ce n'est pas à moi de te rendre heureuse, c'est le boulot de Gaara ça !

**Gaara et Shukaku : ***_sourire pervers_***** dooonc, il y aura un lemon ?

**Haruko : ***_chuchote à leurs oreilles pour ne pas que les lecteurs soient au courant de la mission R top secrète_*****

**Gaara et Shukaku : ***_fronce leurs sourcils inexistants et se tournent avec fureur vers les lecteurs et lectrices_***** BEN ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ BANDE DE MOLLUSQUES ?! FAITES CHAUFFER LES CLAVIERS !!! ON VEUT DES REVIEWS NOUS !!!

**Haruko : ***_sourire triomphant de l'auteur qui sait contrôler ses personnages au doigt et à l'oeil, enfin surtout en appuyant sur leur point sensible_***** eh bien je n'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même ! Enfin, je l'aurais fait avec davantage de diplômacie ! Alors chers lecteurs et lectrices, comme l'ont si bien demandé Gaara et son pervers de démon, est-ce que vous auriez l'obligence de me laisser une reviews ? Ou plus ?


	4. Chapter 4

Eh bien voilà les amis ! On y est ! C'est le dernier chapitre ! Je suis fière de vous ! Réussir à attendre jusque là, avec ton mon sadisme habituel, beaucoup auraient jeté l'éponge, mais vous avez tenus ! (je sais que je me répète mais en même temps, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si vous aviez eu le choix ! :p) Donc c'est avec beaucoup de fierté que je vous annonce la publication de ce chapitre !!!

Je vais répondre à ma chère minuit !!

**minuit :** comment ça tu ne laisses qu'une seule review ?! O.O Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Eh oui ma grande c'est le dernier chapitre mais il y a une surprise à la fin !!! Passons maintenant à la reply, oui il y a de quoi être perturbée ! Pauvre Hinata ! Un Gaara aussi mignon qu'un petit chat, c'est assez étrange ! Mais bien sûr que Shukaku est utile !!! Enfin qu'est-ce que c'est que ces insinuations ?! èé Effectivement il était OBLIGATOIRE que Gaara se mette torse nu pour que Hinata craque ! Tu peux baver, mais pas trop parce que sinon on risque de mourir noyées ! Eh oui il n'y a pas QUE Naruto qui fait rougir Hinata !!! Gaara y arrive lui aussi !!! Parce qu'il est trop sexy, trop merveilleux, trop classe... Et tout ce qui peut le caractériser ! Oui j'ai osé le faire rougir !! JE L'AI FAIT !!! Et je suis encore en vie !!! *_cache immédiatement le contrat top secret qu'elle a passé avec Gaara pour rester en vie et qui ne parle pas du tout de lemon_* Gaara est un gentleman enfin ! èé (comment ça vous ne me croyez pas ?!) S'il l'embrassait maintenant ça foutrait en l'air toute ma fic !!! Je ne pouvais pas faire ça ! Par pitié pardonnez-moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! héhéhé :D alors comme ça tu notes seulement maintenant le fait que Gaara reluque Neji ? Je suis déçue, je m'attendais à mieux de ta part ! Mais tu PEUX te rattraper, la mission R est expliquée à la fin de ce chapitre, tu vas tout comprendre !!! BONNE VACANCES A TOI AUSSI !!!!! JOYEUX NOËL !!!!!

**Le distributeur de baisers**

**Résumé :** Imaginez que vous puissiez avec une simple pièce de monnaie, embrasser le garçon de vos rêves ! C'est tentant n'est-ce pas ? Mais attention à ne pas vous tromper de bouton...

**Couple :** Gaa/Hina

**Genre :** romance, humour (une fois n'est pas coutume, je précise que je vais m'efforcer de vous faire rire, mais c'est pas gagné !), univers ninja, hétéro, pas de yaoi cette fois-ci désolée !

**Rating :** T (le lemon dépend uniquement de vous !)

**disclamair :** les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Kishimoto, mais j'attends mon heure, bientôt ils seront à moi !!!

Bonne lecture les amis et surtout... JOYEUX NOËL !!!

_Desiderata-girl_ ou _Haruko_ !

Chapitre 4 : Le baiser partagé

Durant les trois jours qui le menèrent jusqu'à son village, le Kazekage ne cessa de penser à celle qu'il avait laissé là-bas, à Konoha. Elle emplissait son esprit à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de chez lui. Lorsqu'il franchit les portes, personne ne s'en aperçut car il était encore invisible.

Il pu rejoindre le palais sans se faire déranger. Il gagna sa chambre laissée à l'abandon et se jeta sur son lit. Trois jours et elle lui manquait déjà... Gaara songea qu'il avait été bien optimiste en lui disant que son simple souvenir suffirait à le rendre heureux.

Il s'en rendait compte à présent. La vie à Suna ne serait pas moins triste comme il l'avait prédit, mais atroce bien au contraire. Et pourtant, il devrait faire comme si de rien était, pour tromper son entourage. Rester neutre et assumer son rôle de Kazekage, se plonger à corps perdu dans son travail pour ne pas trop souffrir de son absence.

S'il avait su ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la capsule qu'il tomberait amoureux d'elle... Et maintenant, son visage flottait comme un fantôme dans son cœur. Mais il l'aimait, désespérément, il ne voulait qu'elle. Revoir son sourire encore une fois, voilà son seul souhait à présent.

La tête enfouie dans son oreiller, il entendit tout à coup la voix de son bijû résonner dans son esprit.

_ _Oublis-la gamin, tu peux avoir toutes les nanas que tu veux ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'arrêter le distributeur !_

_ _T'as jamais été amoureux vieux pervers, tu peux pas savoir ce que ça fait, _répliqua-t-il avec lassitude._ Aucune fille ne peut me satisfaire, elle est la seule..._

_ _Balivernes ! Un utérus est un utérus quelque soit la femelle, _rétorqua avec conviction le démon._ Bon d'accord, c'est pas dit que tu retrouveras une paire de nibards aussi imposante que la sienne mais qui sait ce que te réserve Mère Nature ?_

__ Bordel mais tu ne penses qu'à ça, _s'emporta le jeune homme. _Quand je pense à elle ce n'est pas du tout la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit ! Elle vaut beaucoup mieux qu'un simple corps ! Elle est merveilleuse et elle n'a qu'à sourire pour que je me sente bien. Toi tu n'as qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour j'ai envie de me suicider !_

En imaginant le visage souriant d'Hinata, Gaara se détendit peu à peu. Avec elle à ses côtés, la présence de Shukaku serait beaucoup plus supportable. Malheureusement il devrait faire avec lui et sans elle.

_ _Pfeuh, quelle ingratitude sale morveux ! Quand je pense que c'est grâce à ma puissance que tu as pu devenir Kazekage ! Tu pourrais me remercier ! _

__ Ouais t'as raison, je vais te remercier pour me pourrir la vie un peu plus chaque jour qui passe. Sérieusement, tu voudrais pas me lâcher pendant une semaine environ ? Histoire que je prenne des vacances..._

__ Oh non alors, j'vais m'emmerder si je fais ça. T'es la seule personne avec qui je peux parler. Même si t'es pas la mieux mais bon, c'est pas comme si je pouvais choisir mon jinchuriki, _se lamenta-t-il avec dédain_._

On croirait rêver ! Ichibi qui se plaignait de son hôte !

_ _T'as pas l'impression de me voler ma réplique, _demanda ironiquement le roux._ Je te signale que je n'ai pas choisi à naître démon, moi ! Ce sont les autres qui ont choisi ! _

Et honnêtement ce choix le pesait de plus en plus au fil des années. Le seul moment où il avait réussi à presque oublier son existence, ce fut pendant ces trois jours avec Hinata. Elle était l'unique personne qui ne lui avait pas rappelé qu'il hébergeait un monstre à l'intérieur de son corps.

Elle n'avait pensé à lui qu'en tant que Gaara. Et comme cela l'avait soulagé, même si le tanuki se réveillait chaque soir, il savait qu'elle n'y accordait pas d'importance.

_ _Sérieusement gamin, l'amour, herk, rien que de dire ce mot ça m'dégoûte... L'amour ça sert à rien, sauf à te rendre faible, je croyais que tu voulais être fort comme ton pote, le blond et sa saleté de renard puant, _rétorqua-t-il avec un ton dédaigneux.

Cette phrase arracha un sourire nostalgique au jeune homme. Oui, il voulait ressembler à Naruto, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons désormais. Oui, il était devenu très fort, mais ce qu'il enviait à l'Uzumaki à présent, c'était les sentiments que la brune éprouvait pour lui.

_ Hinata, murmura-t-il avec regret.

Comme il aurait aimé la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras. Caresser doucement ses longs cheveux noirs et respirer son parfum suave. Sentir ses mains frêles se cramponner à lui, lui avait fait tant de bien. Pour la première fois, elle avait répondu à son étreinte.

_ _Ok morveux, j'ai compris, je vais te laisser puisque apparemment la petite Hyûga occupe toutes tes pensées. C'est pas croyable ça tout de même, c'est moi qui crèche dans ton corps et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est elle le proprio, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas me demander un loyer en plus ! _

Et il disparut, comme à chaque fois. Laissant Gaara seul avec le souvenir de sa belle. Ne pouvant pas dormir, il pensait à elle tout le temps, aucune seconde ne fut épargnée. Une semaine passa sans nouvelle de celle qu'il aimait. Le jeune homme trouvait le temps long, très long, trop long. Il s'ennuyait encore plus qu'avant.

Pourtant, un jour, un messager vint l'avertir d'une visite pour le moins inattendue. Dans son bureau le Kazekage faisait les cent pas. Il était très nerveux et espérait que ce ne soit pas une blague. Sinon le farceur sentirait passer sa colère...

Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la fille de son cœur, le sien rata un battement.

_ Hinata, dit-il avec émotion. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La Hyûga s'approcha timidement de lui après avoir fermé la porte.

_ Je, je voulais te voir...

Le rythme cardiaque de Gaara s'accéléra très rapidement.

_ Pourquoi, demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il essaya de garder neutre.

La jeune fille baissa la tête dont les rougissements commençaient à recouvrir le visage de porcelaine.

_ Pa, parce que je, j'ai vu Naruto un jour après ton départ, nous marchions tout les deux dans une direction opposée. Mais à un moment il a tourné la tête vers moi, nos regards se sont croisés et c'était toi que je voyais, dit-elle en levant la tête vers lui. Naruto avait disparu, il ne restait plus que toi. Toi, Gaara, ton regard, ta chaleur, ta douceur...

Les prunelles du jeune homme s'agrandirent de stupeur. Ce qu'elle venait de dire, comment devait-il le prendre ? Il n'eut pas vraiment le loisir d'y réfléchir car tout à coup, elle se mit à pleurer.

_ Hinata, fit-il étonné en s'approchant d'elle.

_ Je, je ne sais plus quoi faire, sanglota-t-elle. Je, je, je ne comprend plus rien, je, je ne comprend plus ce que je ressens... Je suis perdue.

Gaara amorça un geste pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais la jeune fille recula en secouant vigoureusement la tête, les mains crispées sur sa poitrine.

_ Non, non ne fais pas ça, je, j'aurais l'impression de profiter de toi. Ce, c'est pour ça que j'ai tant hésité à venir. Je me suis toujours sentie seule, mais depuis que tu es parti, c'est encore pire ! Et maintenant, je, j'ai tellement peur, je, je ne veux pas me servir de toi Gaara !

Alors c'était donc ça. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que le fait même qu'elle pense à lui de cette manière représentait beaucoup déjà pour le garçon ? La Hyûga avait besoin de lui, il était devenu une présence indispensable pour elle. Le jinchuriki se dit que quand bien même elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, au moins, il avait réussi à être important pour elle.

_ Je, je ne sais plus si j'aime Naruto, j'ignore ce que je ressens pour toi, mais tu, tu es sans cesse d, dans mon esprit. Je, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...

Lentement, le jeune homme s'approcha et elle ne bougea pas pour une fois.

_ Si je fais ça, commença-t-il en lui caressant doucement la joue, est-ce que tu es gênée, ça t'embarrasse, ça te dégoûte, ça te fait peur ?

_ Non je, j'aime beaucoup, avoua-t-elle cramoisie.

Sa main se glissa dans la chevelure ébène et il l'attira progressivement contre lui, sans la brusquer. Il sentait son coeur s'accélérer presque au même rythme que le sien. Le délai était écoulé, aucun obstacle à part un refus de la brune ne pourrait l'empêcher de l'embrasser en cet instant. Et il en avait terriblement envie.

Gaara décida de tenter sa chance et si elle le repoussait, alors il n'y avait aucun espoir pour lui. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, son visage de plus en plus près du sien, leurs paupières s'abaissant, leurs lèvres proches, si proches... Leurs souffles se mêlèrent tandis que leurs bouches se goûtaient pour la première fois.

Le No Sabaku passa une main dans le dos de la brune et la serra contre lui. Hinata s'agrippa au tissu de sa tenue de Kazekage et pressa davantage ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lentement, le roux ouvrit la bouche et invita la jeune fille à approfondir leur baiser. Elle le fit, timidement, sa langue vierge vint caresser celle expérimentée de Gaara.

Elles s'entremêlèrent, se léchèrent avec douceur. Le jeune homme aurait bien voulu prolonger l'échange mais la brune avait déjà du mal à respirer. Il s'arrêta à regret mais heureux malgré tout. La Hyûga releva la tête, confuse.

_ Je, je, je n'ai plus envie de quitter tes bras, est-ce que, est-ce que ça signifie que je suis amoureuse de toi, demanda-t-elle incertaine.

_ Je l'ignore Hinata, mais je pourrais parfaitement m'en contenter, déclara-t-il avec un regard tendre.

_ Tu, tu peux me serrer plus fort ?

Le garçon exécuta sa requête et la jeune fille vint se lover contre lui en reposant sa tête sur son torse.

_ Gaara... je... je crois que je t'aime, murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Tout à coup, la voix de Shukaku résonna dans sa tête dans un soupir d'ennui.

_ _Oh gamin, y en a marre de toute cette mièvrerie ! Elle est revenue ta nana et elle est folle de toi ! Tire la une bonne fois ! J'm'emmerde là ! _

Le jinchuriki resta imperturbable, ignorant complètement le tanuki.

_ Vraiment, susurra-t-il, même si j'ai un démon à l'intérieur de moi qui me hurle de te sauter dessus ?

_ Oui, je, je suis même prête à me donner à toi si ça peut le faire taire, annonça-t-elle le visage plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

_ _Oooooh, mais c'est qu'elle est coopérative en plus, _s'extasia Ichibi, _qu'est-ce que t'attends, vas-y ! Fonce ! _

Gaara secoua la tête et lui sourit.

_ Non, ce n'est pas la peine, savoir que tu m'aimes suffit amplement à mon bonheur. Je peux attendre que tu en ais vraiment envie, et Shukaku aussi, ajouta-t-il d'un air sournois.

_ _Tu te fous d'ma gueule gamin ?! Bordel, Gaara, tu vas pas me faire ce coup-là ?! _

_ _Tu crois que je vais me gêner pour toi, _répliqua-t-il intérieurement avec moquerie, _j'ai passé seize ans de ma vie sans dormir, je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait différent pour le sexe._

_ _Mais le sexe c'est complètement différent mon pauvre ! C'est le pied, la jouissance extrême ! Et si la petite apprend à jouer avec le merveilleux corps que Mère Nature lui a offert, alors je te jure que tu deviendras accro ! _

_ _Non, je suis prêt à satisfaire ses désirs, pas les tiens. Sur ce, je te laisse à ta frustration, pendant que je m'occupe de la mienne, _conclut-il en se penchant pour embrasser amoureusement la brune.

_ _Heurk, morveux tu me dégoûtes avec tes sentiments, ah non, sérieusement je peux pas supporter ça plus longtemps..._

Et le démon s'en alla aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, laissant les deux amoureux seuls et heureux. Leur amour était né d'une malheureuse pièce de monnaie tombée dans une machine douteuse, mais ce ne serait certainement pas eux qui allaient s'en plaindre ! Ils se trouvaient bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ne comptaient pas se séparer de sitôt.

Fin.

* * *

**Haruko : ***_pousse un profond soupir_*** **et voilà, fini... Ce qui aurait dû être mon premier one shot GaaHina en plus de 55 pages, UN RECORD ! Dire qu'il a vu le jour cet été... Que de souvenirs...

**Gaara : ***_relit encore une dernière fois pour être bien sûr qu'il n'est pas en train d'avoir une hallucination_***** pas de doute... Elle est malade.

**Haruko : ***_lui sourit avec reconnaissance_*** **oooh Gaara tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé ? *****_renifle_ _avec émotion, elle ne pensait pas qu'avec tout ce qu'elle lui fait subir chaque jour, il serait capable d'une telle bonté d'âme_*****

**Gaara : ***_exaspéré_*** **mais non bordel ! J'en ai rien à faire moi de ta santé ! Je dis que tu es malade parce que cette fic ne contient pas de lemon !

**Haruko : ***_vexée, mais acquiesce malgré tout_***** oui en effet, j'ai décidé de faire un truc soft pour une fois, afin de vérifier le degré de perversité de mes lecteurs et lectrices.

**Hinata : ***_qui vient d'arriver, se demande encore ce qui a bien pu passer dans la tête de son auteur sadique et tarée_***** le degré de perversité ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**Haruko : ***_tousse pour l'effet de style_***** comme l'a si bien souligné Gaara chéri d'amour, cette fic ne contient pas de lemon ! TA-DAM ! En fait, je lance un appel aux lecteurs et lectrices tout dépend de vous ! Si je reçois entre 10 et 15 reviews *****_eh oui la barre est plutôt haut placée !_***** qui me demandent un lemon, je réécris la fin et je fais plaisir à Shukaku ! Parce que je l'aime bien mine de rien !

**Shukaku : ***_renfrogné_***** si VRAIMENT tu m'aimais bien, tu aurais déjà écrit le lemon ! En fait c'est juste une tactique pour que les lect... *****_se fait étouffer par l'auteur qui ne veut pas que les lecteurs comprennent son plan génialement stupide pour avoir des reviews_*****

**Haruko : ***_revient après avoir saucissonné Shukaku dans un placard à balai_*****doooooooonc, chers lecteurs et lectrices, si vous souhaitez faire plaisir à ce pervers et à son jinchuriki, *****_regarde son Gaara chéri d'amour qui bave devant Hinata en imaginant ce que l'auteur pourrait leur faire, faire_***** laissez une reviews ! Et si j'atteins le quota demandé, alors il y aura un lemon ! Merci de votre attention ! Ah et, je précise juste que **SEULES LES REVIEWS QUI DEMANDENT LE LEMON SERONT PRISES EN COMPTE** ! Non pas que les autres ne m'intéressent pas, au contraire ! J'aime TOUTES LES REVIEWS ! Mais si vous tenez vraiment à avoir ce lemon, il me faudra au moins dix reviews ! Vous êtes prévenus !!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chers lecteurs toutes mes plus sincères félicitations, vous êtes vraiment des pervers tout ce qu'il y a de plus authentiques ! Sincèrement bravo ! Et pour avoir eu le courage de patienter jusqu'ici vous avez droit à tout mon respect. Néanmoins ce chapitre marque la fin certaine de cette fic ! Eh oui, comme on dit toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! Mais ne soyez pas tristes vous avez votre lemon désormais ! Et attention j'ai fait dans l'original pour conserver le trait spécial de cette fic, je ne pense pas que vous serez déçu ! XD

Bref, je passe désormais aux dernières reviews anonymes !

**Arsenic :** XD tu sais ce n'est pas en postant deux reviews que ton vote comptera double ! Aaaah qu'est-ce que j'ai pu rire en voyant ça ! Par ailleurs j'adore ton pseudo, l'arsenic c'est le poison que je préfère ! ;)

**jenetelediraipas :b :** hey ! HEY HEY !! Non, non, là je dis non ça ne se fait pas !!! Mais un pseudo débile ce que tu veux mais ça ! C'est trop frustrant et stressant ! TOT Aaaah c'est beau cet esprit de solidarité entre les lecteurs ! *****_se mouche_***** oui, vraiment très beauuuu...

**hinatalovegaara :** éhéhé, tu sais que je me suis inspirée de ce que tu as dit, enfin presque mais tu comprendras en lisant. Merci d'avoir voté pour le lemon c'est gentil à toi, les pervers te remercient gracieusement !

**minuit :** Minuiiiiiiiiiiit !!! Ma chère, très chèèère minuiiiiiit !! Comme j'aime voir des reviews de toi encore anonymes ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu m'avais écrit cette fois-ci, c'est que ça fait tellement longtemps depuis Noël quand même ! Héhé bien sûr que si je connais ton degré de perversité, mais il fallait bien que je fasse un test général non ? ;) Oh t'en fais pas pour Gaara, avec un démon pareil il risque pas de faire abstinence ! :p Oui oui Hinata se dévergonde parfaitement, aaah qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas par amour ?! XP Non elle y passerais pas sur le sol du palais je préfère le bureau moi (**non non pas dans cette fic, attend une autre :p**) allez, je ne te fais pas plus languir tu me diras ton avis à la fin !

**Mina_du_42 :** oui oui c'est bien ce qui me semblait tu es nouvelle ! =D enfin je dis nouvelle, sur le site je ne sais pas, mais sur cette fic oui en tout cas ! ;) merci beaucoup pour la review et pour mes autres fics accessoirement *****_rougit_***** j'espère que le lemon te plaira et tu as raison : VIVE LE GAAHINA !!!

**Sugar-junkie :** "mémé" ?! èé tu me cherches des noises petite ?! XD Oui on aimerait toutes trouver un Gaara dans la réalité m'enfin, c'est beau de rêver ! XD *****_part déprimer et revient_***** Alors comme ça tu préfères la fin sobre ? Ben ça alors ! Enfin, je fais plaisir à Shukaku après tout c'était quand même sa première fic, il faut être gentille avec les nouveaux ! ;)

**Le distributeur de baisers**

**Résumé :** Imaginez que vous puissiez avec une simple pièce de monnaie, embrasser le garçon de vos rêves ! C'est tentant n'est-ce pas ? Mais attention à ne pas vous tromper de bouton...

**Couple :** Gaa/Hina

**Genre :** romance, humour (une fois n'est pas coutume, je précise que je vais m'efforcer de vous faire rire, mais c'est pas gagné !), univers ninja, hétéro, pas de yaoi cette fois-ci désolée !

**Rating :** M (merci à vous chers lecteurs, merci de m'avoir montré à quel point vous êtes aussi pervers que moi ! XD)

**disclamair :** les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Kishimoto, mais j'attends mon heure, bientôt ils seront à moi !!!

Bonne lecture les amis et ne bavez pas trop :p

_Desiderata-girl_ ou _Haruko_

Chapitre 4 (lemon remix version, ça sonne bien non ?) : Le baiser partagé et plus si affinités

Durant les trois jours qui le menèrent jusqu'à son village, le Kazekage ne cessa de penser à celle qu'il avait laissé là-bas, à Konoha. Elle emplissait son esprit à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de chez lui. Lorsqu'il franchit les portes, personne ne s'en aperçut car il était encore invisible.

Il pu rejoindre le palais sans se faire déranger. Il gagna sa chambre laissée à l'abandon et se jeta sur son lit. Trois jours et elle lui manquait déjà... Gaara songea qu'il avait été bien optimiste en lui disant que son simple souvenir suffirait à le rendre heureux.

Il s'en rendait compte à présent. La vie à Suna ne serait pas moins triste comme il l'avait prédit, mais atroce bien au contraire. Et pourtant, il devrait faire comme si de rien était, pour tromper son entourage. Rester neutre et assumer son rôle de Kazekage, se plonger à corps perdu dans son travail pour ne pas trop souffrir de son absence.

S'il avait su ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la capsule qu'il tomberait amoureux d'elle... Et maintenant, son visage flottait comme un fantôme dans son cœur. Mais il l'aimait, désespérément, il ne voulait qu'elle. Revoir son sourire encore une fois, voilà son seul souhait à présent.

La tête enfouie dans son oreiller, il entendit tout à coup la voix de son bijû résonner dans son esprit.

_ _Oublis-la gamin, tu peux avoir toutes les nanas que tu veux ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'arrêter le distributeur !_

_ _T'as jamais été amoureux vieux pervers, tu peux pas savoir ce que ça fait, _répliqua-t-il avec lassitude._ Aucune fille ne peut me satisfaire, elle est la seule..._

_ _Balivernes ! Un utérus est un utérus quelque soit la femelle, _rétorqua avec conviction le démon._ Bon d'accord, c'est pas dit que tu retrouveras une paire de nibards aussi imposante que la sienne mais qui sait ce que te réserve Mère Nature ?_

__ Bordel mais tu ne penses qu'à ça, _s'emporta le jeune homme. _Quand je pense à elle ce n'est pas du tout la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit ! Elle vaut beaucoup mieux qu'un simple corps ! Elle est merveilleuse et elle n'a qu'à sourire pour que je me sente bien. Toi tu n'as qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour j'ai envie de me suicider !_

En imaginant le visage souriant d'Hinata, Gaara se détendit peu à peu. Avec elle à ses côtés, la présence de Shukaku serait beaucoup plus supportable. Malheureusement il devrait faire avec lui et sans elle.

_ _Pfeuh, quelle ingratitude sale morveux ! Quand je pense que c'est grâce à ma puissance que tu as pu devenir Kazekage ! Tu pourrais me remercier ! _

__ Ouais t'as raison, je vais te remercier pour me pourrir la vie un peu plus chaque jour qui passe. Sérieusement, tu voudrais pas me lâcher pendant une semaine environ ? Histoire que je prenne des vacances..._

__ Oh non alors, j'vais m'emmerder si je fais ça. T'es la seule personne avec qui je peux parler. Même si t'es pas la mieux mais bon, c'est pas comme si je pouvais choisir mon jinchuriki, _se lamenta-t-il avec dédain_._

On croirait rêver ! Ichibi qui se plaignait de son hôte !

_ _T'as pas l'impression de me voler ma réplique, _demanda ironiquement le roux._ Je te signale que je n'ai pas choisi à naître démon, moi ! Ce sont les autres qui ont choisi ! _

Et honnêtement ce choix le pesait de plus en plus au fil des années. Le seul moment où il avait réussi à presque oublier son existence, ce fut pendant ces trois jours avec Hinata. Elle était l'unique personne qui ne lui avait pas rappelé qu'il hébergeait un monstre à l'intérieur de son corps.

Elle n'avait pensé à lui qu'en tant que Gaara. Et comme cela l'avait soulagé, même si le tanuki se réveillait chaque soir, il savait qu'elle n'y accordait pas d'importance.

_ _Sérieusement gamin, l'amour, herk, rien que de dire ce mot ça m'dégoûte... L'amour ça sert à rien, sauf à te rendre faible, je croyais que tu voulais être fort comme ton pote, le blond et sa saleté de renard puant, _rétorqua-t-il avec un ton dédaigneux.

Cette phrase arracha un sourire nostalgique au jeune homme. Oui, il voulait ressembler à Naruto, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons désormais. Oui, il était devenu très fort, mais ce qu'il enviait à l'Uzumaki à présent, c'était les sentiments que la brune éprouvait pour lui.

_ Hinata, murmura-t-il avec regret.

Comme il aurait aimé la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras. Caresser doucement ses longs cheveux noirs et respirer son parfum suave. Sentir ses mains frêles se cramponner à lui, lui avait fait tant de bien. Pour la première fois, elle avait répondu à son étreinte.

_ _Ok morveux, j'ai compris, je vais te laisser puisque apparemment la petite Hyûga occupe toutes tes pensées. C'est pas croyable ça tout de même, c'est moi qui crèche dans ton corps et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est elle le proprio, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas me demander un loyer en plus ! _

Et il disparut, comme à chaque fois. Laissant Gaara seul avec le souvenir de sa belle. Ne pouvant pas dormir, il pensait à elle tout le temps, aucune seconde ne fut épargnée. Une semaine passa sans nouvelle de celle qu'il aimait. Le jeune homme trouvait le temps long, très long, trop long. Il s'ennuyait encore plus qu'avant.

Pourtant, un jour, un messager vint l'avertir d'une visite pour le moins inattendue. Dans son bureau le Kazekage faisait les cent pas. Il était très nerveux et espérait que ce ne soit pas une blague. Sinon le farceur sentirait passer sa colère...

Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la fille de son cœur, le sien rata un battement.

_ Hinata, dit-il avec émotion. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La Hyûga s'approcha timidement de lui après avoir fermé la porte.

_ Je, je voulais te voir...

Le rythme cardiaque de Gaara s'accéléra très rapidement.

_ Pourquoi, demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il essaya de garder neutre.

La jeune fille baissa la tête dont les rougissements commençaient à recouvrir le visage de porcelaine.

_ Pa, parce que je, j'ai vu Naruto un jour après ton départ, nous marchions tout les deux dans une direction opposée. Mais à un moment il a tourné la tête vers moi, nos regards se sont croisés et c'était toi que je voyais, dit-elle en levant la tête vers lui. Naruto avait disparu, il ne restait plus que toi. Toi, Gaara, ton regard, ta chaleur, ta douceur...

Les prunelles du jeune homme s'agrandirent de stupeur. Ce qu'elle venait de dire, comment devait-il le prendre ? Il n'eut pas vraiment le loisir d'y réfléchir car tout à coup, elle se mit à pleurer.

_ Hinata, fit-il étonné en s'approchant d'elle.

_ Je, je ne sais plus quoi faire, sanglota-t-elle. Je, je, je ne comprend plus rien, je, je ne comprend plus ce que je ressens... Je suis perdue.

Gaara amorça un geste pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais la jeune fille recula en secouant vigoureusement la tête, les mains crispées sur sa poitrine.

_ Non, non ne fais pas ça, je, j'aurais l'impression de profiter de toi. Ce, c'est pour ça que j'ai tant hésité à venir. Je me suis toujours sentie seule, mais depuis que tu es parti, c'est encore pire ! Et maintenant, je, j'ai tellement peur, je, je ne veux pas me servir de toi Gaara !

Alors c'était donc ça. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que le fait même qu'elle pense à lui de cette manière représentait beaucoup déjà pour le garçon ? La Hyûga avait besoin de lui, il était devenu une présence indispensable pour elle. Le jinchuriki se dit que quand bien même elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, au moins, il avait réussi à être important pour elle.

_ Je, je ne sais plus si j'aime Naruto, j'ignore ce que je ressens pour toi, mais tu, tu es sans cesse d, dans mon esprit. Je, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...

Lentement, le jeune homme s'approcha et elle ne bougea pas pour une fois.

_ Si je fais ça, commença-t-il en lui caressant doucement la joue, est-ce que tu es gênée, ça t'embarrasse, ça te dégoûte, ça te fait peur ?

_ Non je, j'aime beaucoup, avoua-t-elle cramoisie.

Sa main se glissa dans la chevelure ébène et il l'attira progressivement contre lui, sans la brusquer. Il sentait son cœur s'accélérer presque au même rythme que le sien. Le délai était écoulé, aucun obstacle à part un refus de la brune ne pourrait l'empêcher de l'embrasser en cet instant. Et il en avait terriblement envie.

Gaara décida de tenter sa chance et si elle le repoussait, alors il n'y avait aucun espoir pour lui. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, son visage de plus en plus près du sien, leurs paupières s'abaissant, leurs lèvres proches, si proches... Leurs souffles se mêlèrent tandis que leurs bouches se goûtaient pour la première fois.

Le No Sabaku passa une main dans le dos de la brune et la serra contre lui. Hinata s'agrippa au tissu de sa tenue de Kazekage et pressa davantage ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lentement, le roux ouvrit la bouche et invita la jeune fille à approfondir leur baiser. Elle le fit, timidement, sa langue vierge vint caresser celle expérimentée de Gaara.

Elles s'entremêlèrent, se léchèrent avec douceur. Le jeune homme aurait bien voulu prolonger l'échange mais la brune avait déjà du mal à respirer. Il s'arrêta à regret mais heureux malgré tout. La Hyûga releva la tête, confuse.

_ Je, je, je n'ai plus envie de quitter tes bras, est-ce que, est-ce que ça signifie que je suis amoureuse de toi, demanda-t-elle incertaine.

_ Je l'ignore Hinata, mais je pourrais parfaitement m'en contenter, déclara-t-il avec un regard tendre.

_ Tu, tu peux me serrer plus fort ?

Le garçon exécuta sa requête et la jeune fille vint se lover contre lui en reposant sa tête sur son torse.

_ Gaara... je... je crois que je t'aime, murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Tout à coup, la voix de Shukaku résonna dans sa tête dans un soupir d'ennui.

_ _Oh gamin, y en a marre de toute cette mièvrerie ! Elle est revenue ta nana et elle est folle de toi ! Tire la une bonne fois ! J'm'emmerde là ! _

Le jinchuriki resta imperturbable, ignorant complètement le tanuki.

_ Vraiment, susurra-t-il, même si j'ai un démon à l'intérieur de moi qui me hurle de te sauter dessus ?

_ Oui, je, je suis même prête à me donner à toi si ça peut le faire taire, annonça-t-elle le visage plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

_ _Oooooh, mais c'est qu'elle est coopérative en plus, _s'extasia Ichibi, _qu'est-ce que t'attends, vas-y ! Fonce ! _

Gaara ne sut quoi répondre, surtout quand Hinata commença à tirer sur le zip de sa fermeture éclair d'une main tremblante. Il observait, immobile, sa jolie veste mauve tomber à ses pieds, dévoilant son tee-shirt noir à résille qui laissait deviner ses délicieuses courbes.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle allait enlever le vêtement en question, que le ninja du sable se décida à agir.

_ Attends ! On ne peut pas faire ça, l'arrêta-t-il en empoignant sa main.

_ _Et pourquoi ça_, s'insurgea le démon d'une voix menaçante. _Si elle veut te baiser, c'est son droit, non ?! Tu ne vas pas la priver de ses droits tout de même ?!_

Brusquement, la brune releva la tête et le fixa d'un regard à la fois larmoyant et suppliant.

_ Tu, tu ne veux pas ? Oh, je, j'oubliais, se rappela-t-elle tristement, tu as sûrement dû voir beaucoup de filles bien mieux faites que moi. Je, je comprends que tu n'ais pas envie de...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le jeune homme l'avait prise dans ses bras avec force et avait capturé ses lèvres d'un baiser enflammé. Sa langue parcourait avidement sa bouche et en explorait chaque recoin. Puis s'enroula autour de sa partenaire et lui fit découvrir de nouveaux plaisirs.

_ Gaa... hum... je...

Hinata aurait voulu lui dire que le souffle lui manquait, mais se faisait à chaque fois interrompre par cette bouche qu'elle désirait tant. Gaara finit par lui imposer son rythme et elle s'agrippa à lui par peur de s'évanouir, tant la tête lui tournait. Leurs langues ne cessaient de se chercher pour mieux se retrouver.

Lorsqu'il ôta ses lèvres des siennes, le roux la pressa plus fort encore contre lui et murmura à son oreille.

_ Que je ne te reprenne plus jamais à dire qu'il existe des filles plus attirantes que toi, la menaça-t-il en lui léchant l'oreille.

_ O, oui, promit-elle avec gêne.

_ Bien, maintenant tu vas me suivre, décréta-t-il en lui saisissant la main.

Lorsqu'il vit son jinchuriki fermer à clef la porte de son bureau et se diriger à pas de loup vers sa chambre, Shukaku ne put s'empêcher de jubiler.

_ _Cette gamine est décidément bien plus douée que moi lorsqu'il s'agit de persuader_.

_ _Disons simplement qu'elle a de bien meilleurs arguments_, rétorqua sèchement son hôte.

_ _Oh ça, pour avoir de bons arguments, on peut dire qu'elle en a, et des énormes qui plus est_, ajouta-t-il en plongeant avec envie son regard sur les arguments en question qui se cachaient sous un tee-shirt noir à résille.

Une fois parvenus à l'intérieur de la chambre, Hinata suivit Gaara jusqu'au lit double qui trônait au milieu. Ils restèrent un long moment immobiles, n'osant pas esquisser le moindre geste.

_ Euh... je... c'est... je, je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de choses auparavant, bafouilla la jeune fille, le visage toujours aussi rouge.

_ _Eh ben, c'est le moment d'apprendre_, s'exclama Ichibi en passant sa langue avide sur ses lèvres ensablées.

Le Kazekage maudit une fois de plus son bijû qui cassait l'ambiance, surtout qu'il était sur le point de faire une déclaration importante à celle qu'il aimait. Il entrelaça timidement ses doigts aux siens et chercha à croiser son regard.

_ Tu sais au sujet de ces filles que je suis sensé avoir vu, eh bien, en réalité... comment dire... je suis toujours puceau, avoua-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque avec nervosité.

_ Vraiment, s'étonna la Hyûga en écarquillant ses grands yeux blancs.

Ne souhaitant pas s'étendre sur le sujet, il acquiesça. C'est alors qu'une chose inattendue se produisit, Hinata se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer, mais ayant mal calculé son coup, il se retrouva étendu sur son lit et elle sur lui.

_ Si tu savais comme ça me soulage, murmura-t-elle en se frottant à lui, à la manière d'un chaton.

_ Hinat, Hinata, balbutia-t-il avec embarras en sentant le membre au niveau de son entrejambe grossir sous les frottements de la brune.

Shukaku de son côté s'en donnait à cœur joie en remarquant l'envie qui commençait enfin à grandir dans le corps de son hôte.

_ _Allez maintenant prends les choses en main, petit ! Oh, à moins que tu préfères rester en position de soumis, bien sûr_, ricana-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Gaara n'appréciait pas du tout la façon dont son démon se moquait de lui. Et brusquement, il empoigna la jeune fille par les épaules et la renversa sur le matelas, à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. Sa tenue de Kazekage vola rapidement à travers la pièce et il se retrouva à moitié nu, un caleçon rouge pour seul vêtement.

Puis il entreprit de se débarrasser de la même manière de ceux de sa belle. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut Ichibi qui l'en empêcha.

_ _Non, non, non, il faut tout te dire gamin_, le réprimanda-t-il d'un ton exaspéré. _Avec les nanas, il faut y aller len-te-ment, tu la touches avant de lui retirer ses vêtements. Et plus tu prends ton temps plus ça les excite, tu comprends, morveux ?_

Stupéfait par ce discours, Gaara ne sut plus quoi faire dans l'immédiat, lorsque le naturel revint au galop.

_ _Et pourquoi je te ferais confiance sale pervers_, cracha-t-il avec méfiance. _Depuis tout à l'heure tu me presses pour que j'aille vite et maintenant c'est l'inverse, j'ai du mal à te suivre !_

__ Très bien sale gosse impatient_, grogna-t-il avec irritation._ Dans ce cas je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui arrivera si tu ne suis pas mes conseils, parce que la petite Hyûga..._

Le tanuki marqua une pause dans le but de faire stresser son hôte, et cela réussit plutôt bien, car celui-ci écouta d'une oreille tendue. Satisfait de son petit effet, il poursuivit.

_ _La petite Hyûga risque de s'enfuir en courant en voyant à quel point t'es impatient de te la faire. Je pense que tu préférerais qu'elle reste sagement dans ton pieu, j'ai pas raison, _railla-t-il avec sarcasme.

En entendant ces paroles le ninja du sable déglutit et attendit avec attention les conseils du maître.

_ _Déjà la petite, c'est une grande romantique_, commença-t-il d'un ton expert. _Embrasses-la doucement pendant que tu balades tes mains sous son tee-shirt._

Progressivement, le jeune homme se pencha sur la brune qui le dévisageait toujours aussi rougissante. Il goûta ses lèvres avec douceur comme le lui avait dit Shukaku. Elle répondit à son baiser, ce qui était déjà bon signe. Puis timidement, ses bras fins vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou, réduisant la distance entre eux. Le roux n'en revenait pas de constater que le tanuki pervers avait raison ! Alors toujours aussi prudemment, il fit descendre ses mains le long de ses épaules dont il desserra la prise.

Puis ses doigts effleurèrent ses clavicules avant de s'aventurer avec appréhension sur ses divines courbes. Lorsque l'une de ses mains se posa sur l'un de ses seins, il guetta sa réaction. Elle gémit faiblement contre sa bouche sans cesser de l'embrasser.

_ _C'est bon gamin, tu peux continuer_, l'informa avec avidité son bijû que le tee-shirt de la Hyûga commençait à irriter fortement.

Gaara garda encore un léger moment le précieux lobe en main tant sa texture douce lui plaisait. Ensuite, il se força à le lâcher pour poursuivre son exploration. Toujours avec autant de précaution, il finit par atteindre son ventre, et le bout du tissu sous lequel il se glissa. La sensation de sa peau douce et veloutée le ravit. Ses doigts remontèrent le long de ses hanches, titillèrent gentiment ses côtes et parvinrent enfin à la partie promise et attendue. Doucement, il dégrafa le crochet de son soutien gorge pour laisser son imposante poitrine respirer davantage.

Puis, le jeune homme put prendre en main ses lobes de chair tant désirés. Il les malaxa, les pétrie d'attention, profita de la sensation tendre qu'ils lui procuraient. Ensuite, il passa aux tétons, ces petits bouts roses et charnus qu'il ne pouvait que deviner au travers du toucher. Le jinchuriki les sentit se durcirent à son contact.

_ _Si elle réagit comme ça alors que tu ne fais que les effleurer, qu'est-ce que ce sera quand tu les lécheras_, s'écria Ichibi avec envie en imaginant déjà la scène.

_ _Les lécher ?! Elle va vraiment aimer, tu crois_, demanda le Kazekage avec anxiété dont les doigts continuaient malgré tout à caresser les tétons frémissants.

À cette interrogation, le bijû se contenta d'éclater d'un rire plus que pervers.

_ _Essaie donc pour voir, retire-lui cet insupportable tee-shirt d'abord, et laisse ta langue faire des merveilles sur le corps de la petite Hyûga_, ordonna-t-il en s'extasiant sur la jeune personne dont il était question.

Pour une fois, Gaara décida de faire confiance au démon et entreprit de lui enlever son débardeur qui, il devait bien l'avouer, commençait à l'énerver légèrement lui aussi. Après un énième baiser, il saisit le bout du tissu et alla pour le lui ôter mais Hinata l'en empêcha.

_ A, attends, je, je voudrais le faire moi-même, tu, tu veux bien, s'enquit-elle nerveusement.

Le jeune homme aux turquoises acquiesça et la brune put à son aise se débarrasser du vêtement gênant. Elle se cambra sensiblement et retira son soutien gorge déjà détaché, montrant par cette occasion ses délicieuses rondeurs nacrées. Le ninja du sable était totalement hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait. Les toucher lui avait procuré un immense plaisir, mais observer l'objet de ses attentions se révélait autrement plus satisfaisant. Il ne put attendre plus longtemps et se pencha pour les embrasser. Au contact de sa bouche sur une partie intime et encore non explorée de son anatomie, la Hyûga gémit une fois de plus.

Pour le moment, le jeune homme à la chevelure sanguine se limitait à de tendres baisers papillons, il n'osait pas aller plus loin. Rien que de sentir la douceur de sa peau de porcelaine contre ses lèvres le comblait. Ce n'était pas le cas de Shukaku qui l'obligea à passer au niveau supérieur. Timidement, sa langue alla découvrir la saveur de ces morceaux de chair dressés. Le goût ne différait pas, seule la sensation changeait. Il en prit un en bouche et le suça provoquant un petit cri de sa belle. Auparavant, peut-être que cela l'aurait dissuadé de continuer, mais à présent il avait vraiment envie de poursuivre.

Aspirant un téton dans sa bouche, et roulant l'autre entre son pouce et son index, le Sabaku No commençait tout juste à comprendre la passion du tanuki pour les plaisirs de la chair. Pendant qu'il faisait cela, Hinata commençait à se sentir toute chose, elle murmurait faiblement le nom de son futur amant dans un réflexe inconscient. C'était si bon, presque meilleur que les baisers. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être gênée de montrer ainsi son corps. De plus, la jeune fille songea avec trouble que Gaara ne voyait qu'une partie d'elle. Le bas lui était encore caché…

KAMI-SAMA !!! Dire qu'il allait voir ça aussi ! Oh non, c'était vraiment trop embarrassant ! Heureusement que la lumière était éteinte et que les volets laissaient faiblement filtrer les rayons du soleil. S'il l'avait vu précisément dans son intimité elle aurait été atrocement mal-à-l'aise. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, la Hyûga vit la tête rousse commencer tout doucement à descendre, délaissant sa voluptueuse poitrine. La bouche du Sabaku No embrassait son ventre, sa langue titilla son nombril et continuait son trajet de plus en plus bas.

Dans peu de temps, il finirait par atteindre cet endroit qui la stressait tant. Le Kazekage s'arrêta juste au dessus de son pantalon et redressa la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle ignorait qu'en ce moment même il était en plein débat interne avec son démon pour déceler dans ses prunelles un quelconque signe de refus ou d'acceptation.

_ _Mais on s'en contrefiche qu'elle soit gênée bon sang_, cracha Ichibi dont l'impatience était presque palpable. _Elle l'était aussi quand tu lui a léché le seins je te rappelle crétin de puceau !_

_ _Oui mais là c'est différent_, rétorqua le crétin de puceau en question qui par ailleurs, ne supportait pas du tout son nouveau surnom.

_ _Mais non enfin ! Tout se déroule très bien jusqu'ici, continu à suivre mes conseils ! Maintenant tu es censé foutre ta main dans son froc et lui caresser le minou_, clama d'une voix experte Shukaku.

_ _Non mais c'est quoi cette façon de parler à la fin ?! Tu ne peux pas t'exprimer correctement_, s'insurgea le jinchuriki qui venait de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

_ _Oh, mille excuses monseigneur le Kazekage… je voulais dire glisser avec délicatesse ta noble main dans le tissu souple de son vêtement pour lui caresser le fruit défendu, là, cela est-il plus agréable à vos nobles orifices_, ironisa d'une voix mielleuse le démon.

Gaara ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, il remonta légèrement sur le corps de sa promise, son visage au niveau du sien.

_ Si tu ne veux pas Hinata, surtout dis-le moi, lui conseilla-t-il d'un ton doux, au grand dam du tanuki.

Les prunelles nacrées s'abaissèrent lentement avant de se relever pour croiser les turquoises qui l'observaient en silence.

_ Ce, ce n'est pas ça… je, j'ai juste honte… ça, ça me gêne que, que tu vois ce, cet endroit…

_ Donc tu ne veux pas, répéta-t-il voulant être certain des positions de la jeune fille avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

_ Je, j'ai simplement dit que j'étais un peu gênée, mais si, si tu le veux alors je suis d'accord, le rassura-t-elle d'une voix timide.

Le garçon à la chevelure sanguine sourit en déposant un doux baiser sur son front. Plus un mot ne fut échangé, progressivement, la main du jeune homme s'introduisit dans le pantalon, puis dans la culotte de la brune. Elle avait fermé les yeux de gêne, tandis qu'il commençait prudemment à faire glisser ses doigts sur son intimité. Ils touchaient sa peau tendre et lisse, déclenchant quelques faibles gémissements. De simples caresses dont le but était de l'habituer à son contact.

_ _Bordel, mais tu lui calles un doigt oui ou merde_, s'exclama rageusement Shukaku.

_ _Je préfère prendre mon temps, c'est mieux pour elle_, tempéra le jinchuriki.

Et en effet, Hinata se détendait au fur à et à mesure, la gêne demeurait toujours présente mais moins qu'avant. Les doigts de son futur amant se rapprochaient peu à peu de l'endroit espéré et très prudemment, l'un d'eux s'y glissa. En sentant cette présence inconnue dans son corps qui exécutait de timides va-et-vient la détentrice du byakûgan poussa un petit cri. C'était loin d'être désagréable.

Le deuxième passa plus difficilement mais elle s'y fit en cachant le bref inconfort que cela lui avait causé. Gaara accéléra son va-et-vient faisant pousser de faibles râles à la jeune fille. Celle-ci passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille. Elle avait besoin de le sentir plus près d'elle.

_ Ga, Gaara, l'appela-t-elle doucement, tu, tu veux aller plus loin ?

L'interpellé releva la tête avec surprise et arrêta les mouvements à l'intérieur de son corps. Il ôta ses doigts et lécha le liquide qui les recouvrait. Puis son regard se reporta sur la Hyûga.

_ Pourquoi, tu en as envie ?

_ Je, je crois, murmura-t-elle rougissante mais néanmoins incertaine.

_ Surtout réfléchis bien, on est pas obligé de tout faire d'un seul coup, la prévint-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

La brune captura ses lèvres d'un doux baiser puis sourit.

_ Avec toi tout se passera bien, pas vrai ?

L'ancien jinchuriki l'embrassa à son tour, enlevant pendant ce temps les derniers vêtements restants de sa belle. Le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Prudemment, il sortit son membre hors de son boxer et introduisit le bout de son gland dans l'intimité de la fille aux orbes nacrés.

Pour l'instant, la pénétration se passait bien. La sensation qui l'envahit lorsqu'il poursuivit était incomparable. Plus il s'enfonçait en elle et plus il se sentait proche de l'extase. Perdu dans ce tourbillon de douceur il ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il provoquait dans le corps de celle qu'il aimait.

Hinata croyait que la préparation qu'il lui avait faite avec ses doigts juste avant suffirait pour que la suite passe sans dommage mais elle se trompait. Plus le garçon aux turquoises progressait en elle et plus elle ressentait un sentiment d'inconfort. C'était de moins en moins supportable au fil des secondes qui défilaient.

Comme si quelque chose se déchirait à l'intérieur. La jeune fille se crispa de plus en plus rendant la douleur davantage présente. Ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier et lorsqu'elle ne put plus le supporter, elle essaya d'attirer l'attention de son amant.

_ Je, j'ai mal Gaara, Gaara ça fait mal, s'écria-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

En entendant les cris de souffrance de son amour, l'interpellé parut soudainement sortir de sa léthargie. Il découvrit avec horreur les larmes dévalant les joues rougies par la douleur de la brune. Aussitôt, il s'arrêta et commença à se retirer tout doucement pour le plus grand malheur du démon.

_ _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous gamin ?! Continues, c'est normal pour la première fois, elle souffre une bonne fois et après il reste que le plaisir, allez vas-y ! Prends-la bien profondément_, lui ordonna-t-il avec agressivité.

_ _Non, je ne peux pas... je ne supporte pas cette expression sur son visage. Tant pis si ça doit prendre du temps, je m'adapterais à son rythme_, décida fermement le jinchuriki.

Une fois complètement sorti, Gaara embrassa les larmes de la Hyûga et la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

_ C'est bon Hinata, calmes-toi c'est fini, ne cessa-t-il de répéter en la caressant avec apaisement.

La détentrice du byakûgan se cramponna au garçon et tenta de réduire ses pleurs.

_ Je, je suis désolée Gaara, sanglota-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

_ Il ne faut pas, même si on est pas allé jusqu'au bout je suis très heureux je t'assure.

_ La prochaine fois je, j'y arriverais. Je, je te le promet…

_ Viens, fit-il en s'écartant d'elle et soulevant les couvertures.

Les deux amoureux se glissèrent sous les draps et le ninja du sable attira sa bien-aimée contre lui. Ils ne parlèrent plus et les pleurs de Hinata cessèrent avec les minutes qui s'écoulaient. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin avec la jeune fille endormie contre lui, un sourire tendre étira les lèvres du jinchuriki. Il avait désormais la certitude qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul. Le petit ange finit par ouvrir les yeux à son tour et leva la tête pour croiser les turquoises de son amant.

_ B, bonjour, murmura-t-elle toute rougissante de cette situation inédite.

_ Bonjour, la salua-t-il à son tour en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

La douce chaleur qui l'entourait en ce moment était si agréable qu'elle en oubliait totalement la souffrance de la veille. En regardant à nouveau celui qui la tenait dans ses bras, Hinata sourit.

_ Si j'avais su le jour où j'ai appuyé sur ce bouton que je me retrouverais ici dans tes bras, chuchota-t-elle avec un petit rire.

_ Tu le regrettes, demanda-t-il avec amusement conscient que la réponse ne le blesserait pas.

_ Absolument pas, je suis bien avec toi Gaara, avoua-t-elle en se lovant davantage contre lui. Je t'aime…

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Hinata, déclara-t-il d'une voix tendre en lui donnant un énième baiser auquel elle répondit avec plaisir.

Ils s'étreignirent un peu plus fort, ignorant complètement la présence du démon qui les surveillait d'un œil dégoûté. Tout cet amour c'était beaucoup plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter ! Et dire qu'il devrait subir cette torture jusqu'à la fin de ces jours, cela lui donnait presque envie de pleurer. C'était bien la première fois que l'un de ses hôtes trouvaient le bonheur, jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible.

Et pourtant les deux adolescents respiraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre le délicieux parfum du bonheur en priant chacun pour que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

_ Au fait Gaara, tu disais que tu étais puceau, commença la jeune fille en fronçant un sourcil perplexe, mais je t'ai trouvé plutôt confiant dans tes gestes, tu avais l'air de savoir ce que tu faisais, tu es certain que c'était bien ta première fois ?

Le garçon sourit nerveusement.

_ Bah, la chance du débutant, répondit-il avec une désinvolture feinte.

FIN.

* * *

**Haruko :** et voilà cette fois-ci c'est vraiment la fin ! *****_se tourne vers Shukaku avec un grand sourire_***** alors, heureux ?

**Shukaku : ***_marmonne_***** pfeuh, il est nul ton lemon, il va même pas jusqu'au bout... Tu te dis perverse mais en fait tu fais rien du tout...** ***_se met à bouder_*****

**Gaara : ***_hoche de la tête_*** **même si ça m'en coûte de le dire, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui.

**Hinata et Haruko : ***_en colère, mode féministe on_***** BANDE DE MACHO INSENSIBLES !!! Vous ne connaissez pas la souffrance de la première fois, VOUS ! Pauvres hommes dépendants de vos hormones ! èé

**Gaara : ***_choqué de se faire engueuler à la fois par l'auteur (_**ça il a l'habitude**_) et sa petite amie (_**ça c'est plus rare**_)_*** **...

**Shukaku : ***_énervé_***** non mais dites-donc espèces de petites pucelles en manque, on vous a pas sonner ! Bien sûr qu'on est des machos insensibles qui ne pensont qu'à baiser, c'est ça être un homme ***** !!!!

**Gaara : ***_s'interpose pour ne pas laisser son démon pervertir davantage l'image masculine_***** je vous ferais remarquer à toutes les deux que j'ai respecté la volonté de Hinata de ne pas aller plus loin, alors vous seriez gentilles de ne pas m'inclure dans le lot, compris ?

**Haruko et Hinata : ***_acquiesce et retombe sous le charme ravageur de Gaara_***** c'est vrai tu as raison, on te pardonne.

**Shukaku : ***_retourne bouder_***** ouais mais nan c'est pas juste cette affaire, sous prétexte que lui il est beau et que moi je suis un démon de suite... pfeuh...

**Kyûbi : ***_fait une entrée fracassante comme le ferait si bien son jinchuriki_***** Bon bandes de larves, quand est-ce que j'apparais dans une fic moi ?!

**Haruko : ***_stupéfiée_***** mazette, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?! Euh, ton apparition dans une fic, ben c'est pas vraiment prévu mais je peux me pencher sur la question...

**Kyûbi : ***_très satisfait s'en va en agitant ses neuf queues_*** **

**Haruko : ***_se tourne enfin vers les lecteurs_*** **bon eh bien, après cette apparition pas du tout prévue, il est temps pour moi de vous demander les reviews et votre avis sur ce lemon avec Shukaku ! XP


End file.
